Ramifications Of Grief
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Sequel to Even Forever Ends Eventually. They thought that losing Tony to cancer was the worst curve ball they had been tossed. Then they were stung by the betrayal of people they thought were family. Now still in mourning the remaining members of Gibbs' team must navigate through another nasty battle. A battle triggered by greed and soul crushing betrayal.
1. Prologue

One long and miserable week had passed since the death of Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Junior. His loss had left a huge hole in the universe. He had taken a piece of each of his family member's hearts when he died. His family was shattered by both his loss and the betrayal of other members. Those who remained were stumbling through their lives. Lost and broken by the grief. The beach house that had once been filled with life and friendship was now quiet and bleak. The remaining occupants rarely interacted and even more rarely spoke. Ziva clung to Tali and cried, Gibbs kept to himself spending most of his time sitting on the back porch watching the waves crash on the shore. His facial hair was unkempt and messy, the hair on his head was matted and stringy from not being brushed or washed in days. His face was red and puffy and, he rarely blinked anymore. Breena wandered around like a zombie talking only to Jimmy and putting in the bare minimum with Tori. Jimmy buried himself in caring for his wife. When he wasn't devoting himself to her, he was grieving for his friend. So lost that he could barely function. McGee took up the task of the responsible one. Running around catering to the needs of the other occupants of the house. At night he would walk as far as his legs would carry him along the beach and curse the loss of his friend. Sometimes he would strip to his boxers and walk out as far as he could stand. He would scream to the heavens and then breakdown crying. He knew that it was dangerous and stupid. Especially when he was alone at night but that was the only way he could cry. He knew that crying was OK and that everybody else was missing Tony just as much as he was, but for some reason he could not let out his tears around the others. On the rare occasions that the occupants of the beach house spoke it was always about Tony. It was a bleak and surreal existence. That mercifully would very soon come to an end. For on the seventh day following Tony's death. The group could finally leave the beach house and return to their respective homes. Tony's funeral would take place in three days in the VFW hall in Bethesda Maryland. He would be laid to rest in Alexandria Virginia just a row away from Shannon and Kelly's graves. Details of his services were closely guarded and entrusted to only the handful of people that his family deemed trustworthy with the information.

* * *

McGee rushed around the beach house packing up the last bits of the miserable two weeks the team had spent there. He never dreamed that he would be thrilled to leave a spacious and sunny house that sat on the beach. In favor of returning to his dark and small apartment (it accommodated Delilah's needs but wasn't exactly spacious or glamorous.) but this house was not a vacation home. It was the hell hole where his best friend had died. He was recovering well from being shot and making due with the use of only one arm. He had pain but he knew that would subside. It was the emotional pain that he struggled with. Knowing that Tony was gone had torn his heart in two.

* * *

Ziva hated it when Tali was off playing. She used to love that her daughter was strong and independent, but now she just wanted a clingy and cuddly little toddler. She could not wait for her son to be born so she could hold him close. Of course he would probably leave her too. That's what everybody in her life did. They either died or ran out on her. She was so alone and broken. If it weren't for Tali she would have killed herself the day that Tony died.

"Ima!" Tali cried.

"What is Tateleh?" Ziva asked.

"Ima sad?" Tali asked.

"Yes Tateleh I am still desperately missing your Abba." Ziva explained.

"Miss him too." Tali replied.

"Oh Tali" Ziva whispered.

"At Lo Levad" Tali replied.

"I know" Ziva replied, voice cracking.

* * *

Gibbs sat in his usual spot on the back porch. The sky was filled with dark gray clouds and the waves were angrily slamming into the shore. Lightning flashed across the sky and a violent crack of thunder rolled through the air. The next thing he knew rain was pouring from the clouds, soaking him in a matter of seconds. The lightning was close enough to cause a wave of shock to wash through his body. Not that he cared very much.

"Boss! You need to get inside!" McGee cried.

"No!" Gibbs snapped.

"There's a violent storm right on top of us! You are going to get struck by lightning!" McGee argued.

"As Tony would have said! Frankly my dear I don't give a damn!" Gibbs barked, before slamming the door in the junior agents face. At this point death was welcome.

* * *

The Palmer's were alone in their bedroom. They had packed up all their belongings the night before. Well Jimmy had packed, Breena had just watched and cuddled with Tori. Both were anxious to get home to their old life. Once home in DC, Breena would begin an intensive therapy program and Jimmy would begin working for his father in law. He could not return to NCIS knowing that Tony was gone and several of his friends were traitors. For now the couple just held each other and did their best to block out the past two weeks of their lives.

"I cannot wait to get home and forget this place ever existed." Jimmy replied.

"Same here" Breena agreed.

"I cannot believe we were stuck here an extra week. All because Ducky insisted that an autopsy be preformed." Jimmy scoffed.

"All that heartbreak and it turns out that Tony's cancer had spread to his heart, kidney, and spine. He died before the damn bullet went through his rib cage." Breena explained.

"He suffered endlessly for nothing." Jimmy hissed.

"He's at peace now and the ordeal is over." Breena whispered.

"His ordeal is over. Ours is just beginning." Jimmy sobbed.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the sequel? I will explore Abby and the others in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Cruel Intentions

Abby studied the man who sat across from her. He was around the same age as Gibbs. He was a heavy man who was mostly bald except for a thin semi circle of white gray hair that hung just over his ears and wrapped around his head. While he was almost bald on his head he had a long beard and a wispy mustache. His eyes were brown and his nose had been broken numerous times. He had a tear drop tattoo on his left cheek and a jagged scar on the right. He was dressed in a suit. The pair sat on opposite side of each other at a cold metal table, under a dim overhead lamp.

"So you are the mother of my associates baby?" Dwayne asked.

"Yes sir" Abby replied.

"It's a shame about Anthony. He was a good man. That older boy of his not so much. He was so ungrateful. I can't believe him. Refusing to give money to his father. Even knowing that his father, step-mother, and little brother would be on the street." Dwayne explained.

"Tony seemed like a nice guy. It makes me sick to think how selfish he truly was. Hell he even refused chemotherapy and radiation. Even knowing how much his death would hurt us." Abby explained.

"Probably hoarding his money away for that slut." Dwayne scoffed.

"That's what it looks like." Abby sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie we will get money from that hussy. It will be her and her worthless bastard of a son who are out on the street. You my dear will live very comfortably. First from Tony's estate and then from the money we squeeze out of the bitch who murdered Anthony in cold blood and every penny the hussy has." Dwayne explained.

"God don't get me started on Breena. She is such a bitch. I hear she only married Jimmy because her daddy would only give her, her inheritance if she were married. That's the real reason they were going to adopt. She wouldn't even sleep with him. That baby is from another man. She never loved Jimmy one bit." Abby explained.

"What a bitch." Dwayne scoffed.

"You tell me. Claims I am to wired and loud to be around her little angel. Real reason is I am a Forensics Expert and she is worried that I'd run the tests and find out." Abby explained.

"It's shame you are a better influence than Tony and you sure as hell will be a better mom than that Breena bitch." Dwayne commented.

"Ain't that the truth." Abby scoffed.

* * *

Ducky found himself alone in autopsy. Things had been strange ever since Anthony had fallen ill and Mr. Palmer had taken him to Florida. They only got stranger with Abby and the rest of Jethro's team suspended. They got more bizarre when Jehtro left with Timothy following close behind. After Abigail and Eleanor were abducted and according to Eleanor saved by Anthony DiNozzo Senior. The old Medical Examiner had, had enough. The next day when he heard news of Anthony's passing he knew that as Abigail would say something was hinky. He contacted the authorities down in Florida and demanded that Anthony receive an autopsy. The autopsy had showed that Anthony's cancer had spread and one of the tumors had partially ruptured his heart but still Ducky had his doubts. He was familiar with the cancer Anthony had and it never spread that fast.

"Don't worry Anthony my dear. I will find out exactly what happened to you. I will save you my boy please just rest easy." Ducky vowed.

* * *

Eleanor Bishop sat on her hard bunk and thumbed through the apartments for rent magazine she had sweet talked out of the guard. Abby was working to get them off. To get the blame placed on the true criminals, Breena and Ziva. They were the murderers. Abby and her had just been caught up in a bad situation. They had it tough but Senior was the true victim in all of this. He was the one who had lost his life. At the hands of a cold blooded killer. Breena pretended to be such a sweet and innocent victim but she was the true criminal. She was the one who had taken a life. Two lives actually. She had been right behind Jimmy. Allowing him to deprive Tony of treatment. Now both DiNozzo men were dead and, Abby and her were locked away in prison. All the while the Palmer's and that bitch Ziva ran free probably already draining every penny that Tony had in his estate. After all money was all that mattered to those people. Money and themselves that is. She ached for Victoria, Tali, Ziva's unborn baby, and the unborn baby of the Palmer's. Like Abby and her they were all victims in a web of deceit and betrayal. A web that Eleanor vowed to destroy.

* * *

Abby was returned to her cell after the meeting with Dwayne Alistor, DiNozzo Senior's associate, friend, and best of all his lawyer. For the first time in weeks she felt hope and relief. Knowing that she was finally getting help. That her son would not grow up in foster care but instead would grow up in the loving arms of his mother. She would see to it that her precious son would forever know his father and the good man that he truly was. He would know his brother as well but the old Tony. Not the Tony who had deprived his father of the money he so desperately needed. She felt a strong kick and looked down at her swollen belly. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt her beautiful son kick up a storm inside. She loved him with all her heart and she loved that he looked like his father. At least she would have that much.

"I love you Anthony Bishop Scuito-DiNozzo and I am going to give you the best life possible. Don't worry about that monster Ziva and Breena. They will be long since locked up before you come along and your Aunt Eleanor and I will be long since free." Abby promised her unborn son.

* * *

 **A/N: The team arrives home in the next chapter but in doing so get some very unwelcome surprises. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Misery

Pure misery was the only way to describe the flight back to DC for the remainder of Team Gibbs. Ziva did not make a sound. She just clung to the photo-album that was filled with pictures of Tony and her. McGee watched the clouds pass by as they flew through the air. He wondered if Tony was somewhere up there watching them, reminding them that he would not want all this sadness. Of everybody Gibbs was the most out of character. He heavily and openly cried the entire flight. Every so often he would say "Tony" or ask why aloud. The only person in the group who was not a mess was little Tali. She was too young to understand the pain her Ima and family were feeling. With Tony living and working in the United States. While Ziva and her remained in Israel caring for Nettie. She had spent her entire life seeing her daddy for a few days and then him disappearing for weeks or months at a time. In her innocent mind she had just decided that her Abba had gone home but she would be seeing him again. Nobody could find it in her heart to correct her. Largely because they would all give anything to forget that Tony was flying with them but he was stored under the plane. Just like any person who died on vacation or any soldier who had been killed in action. Also in a way Tali was correct. Tony had gone home and she would see him again but everybody prayed that would not happen for a very, very long time.

* * *

The Palmers were the only residents of the beach house who were not on the miserable plane ride back to their home in DC. They were equally miserable the only difference they were driving instead of flying. Jimmy was the one driving because Breena was in no condition to be behind the wheel. He made the drive with his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. As he struggled to focus on the road and to not completely breakdown. Because he knew once he lost it he would not be able to pull together again for a long while. Breena sat in the passenger seat sobbing uncontrollably and saying that she couldn't go on like this. His wife's cries only made Jimmy's heart break even further. Like Tali on the plane, Tori was the only one in the car who was not totally devastated. She sat in the back seat clapping her hands, giggling, and babbling. Her only sadness was that she could not play with her friend Tali. They would be reunited soon and their innocence would be the only thing to give peace to the family.

* * *

The team touched down in DC just after eleven in the morning. They got off the plane in total silence and all went in different directions. McGee departed from the air-port and climbed into Delilah's accessible van. She smiled and gently rubbed his shoulders. Once he was fastened in and they were pulling of the property. He finally allowed himself to breakdown. Delilah pulled to the side of the road and held him close until he finally calmed down.

* * *

Ziva, Tali, and Gibbs remained at the airport until somebody from Slater's Funeral Home came to transport Tony's body to the funeral home. Gibbs sat protectively beside Tony's casket, still crying his eyes out. He was not ready for this. Meanwhile Ziva kept Tali distracted at the air-port's little ice-cream shop. They ate ice-cream together and for the first time in days Ziva actually laughed. It wasn't the hysterical laughter she had experienced when Tony was alive. Really it was more of a small chuckle. That most would misinterpret as a hiccup but it was a step in the right direction. She knew that it was going to be a long road but she finally felt like maybe, just maybe she would be OK one day.

* * *

It was late at night before the Palmers pulled onto their street. Tori was fast asleep in the backseat. Jimmy hoping that he could manage to get her out of her car-seat and upstairs into her crib without waking her. Beside him Breena had managed to fall into a fitful sleep herself. She was still crying out and very obviously miserable. Jimmy slammed on his breaks when he saw a police car parked in front of their home. His heart nearly beat out of his chest. What if something had happened to Ed? How would Breena cope if she lost her dad as well? He turned into the parking lot and climbed out of the car. He carefully got Tori out of her car-seat and gently shook Breena awake. She pulled herself out of the car and stumbled towards the front door. As they crossed the yard the officers got out of their own car and approached the family.

"Breena Palmer?" The first officer asked.

"Yeah that's me." Breena replied weakly.

"Mrs. Palmer you are under arrest for the murder of Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Senior." The second officer stated.

"What there must be some mistake. The authorities in Florida cleared me on self defense." Breena stammered.

"Well according to Mr. DiNozzo's pregnant wife you murdered him in cold blood. Said he just wanted to see his dying son one last time but you were only worried about losing the chunk of change Tony was leaving you in his will. As of now the death of Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Junior is suspicious as well and still under investigation. So you could be facing double homicide charges." The first officer explained.

"No please he broke into my family's home! He shot Tony and was going to kill Tony's fiancee and their unborn child." Breena pleaded.

"Not according to what Mrs. DiNozzo said and she is a strong Christian woman. She is always volunteering and helping others. Haven't seen you doing any of that." The second officer argued.

"No! It was self defense! It was self defense!" Breena cried.

"Shut up bitch!" The first officer cried shoving Breena hard to the ground.

"Hey! She's pregnant! Jimmy cried.

"Watch it geek boy we can get you as an accessory and then your little brat will end up out on the streets to fend for herself!" The second officer cried.

* * *

Jimmy watched in horror as the officers snapped handcuffs over Breena's wrists and forcibly drug her to the squad car. They flung the door open and forced Breena hard into the backseat. They snapped the seat-belt in place and then slammed the door behind her. Before climbing into the front seat and speeding away. He held Victoria close to him and cried his eyes out. Completely devastated by the events that had played out before his eyes. Wondering how and if he would be able to protect and defend his wife. Tori stirred awake in his arms, sat up, and held out her arms. She turned her head and looked around desperately.

"What are you looking for baby girl?" Jimmy asked.

"Mommy! Mama!" Tori cried out.

"Mommy had to go away for a while but don't worry we will get her back soon." Jimmy assured, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: Senior's lawyer was corrupt so of course he would be connected to corrupt officers. Will Jimmy and the team be able to save Breena in time? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. False Charges

Upon arriving at the prison, Breena was literally shoved into a cold and dark cell. She drug herself over to the bed, wondering if the tiny baby inside of her had survived. If it would even be worth it for him or her to be born. The world this baby was coming into was a dark place and as of now her future was not looking very bright. She was facing a lifetime in prison. For a crime that she did not even want to commit. A crime that she had been cleared of or so she had thought. She surveyed the cell it was almost bare. Just a bunk bed, toilet, and sink. She was so cold and so terrified. She climbed into the bottom bunk and covered herself with the threadbare blanket. She woke up maybe an hour later desperate to use the bathroom. She rushed over to the toilet and sobbed as she sat on the freezing cold metal seat. She finished and walked back over to the bed. She thought of Jimmy and Victoria who were home alone and probably terrified. She longed to rest in Jimmy's arms and to cradle Tori in hers. To hear Jimmy tell terrible jokes and Victoria laugh at everything that she saw. She wondered if she would ever get to be with her family again.

* * *

It was a hard night for Jimmy Palmer. Not nearly as rough as the night that Breena had endured but rough all it's own. He was up most of the night tending to a fussy toddler. Not that he would be able to sleep if Tori were calm and exhausted. He was far too worried about his wife. Breena was so sweet and vulnerable. She would get eaten alive in prison and that's exactly what Abby wanted. Jimmy's heart hurt knowing that she had turned in such a horrible way. It was morning now and all he could do was pray that he could reach a good lawyer on a Saturday morning. He had his phone out and he had a list of local lawyers pulled up on his iPad. He was just about to make his first call when he heard a knocking on the door. He set his devices down and made his way over, dreading what would be on the other side. A feeling of relief washed over him when he opened the door and saw only Vance standing on the other side.

"Director Vance what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"I just wanted to check in, how are you guys?" Vance asked.

"Terrible!" Jimmy cried.

"What's wrong? Missing Tony?" Vance asked.

"They took Breena to prison last night." Jimmy yawned.

"What? Why?" Vance asked.

"They took her in because she killed Senior down in Florida." Jimmy explained.

"Breena was arrested in Florida and you didn't tell anyone?!" Vance cried.

"No they arrested her here last night. We got home and they hauled her away." Jimmy explained.

"So they transported her down there? I thought she was cleared on all charges down in Florida." Vance commented.

"She was but Abby filed charges or something." Jimmy explained.

"So they came and arrested her in DC for a crime she was cleared of in Florida? On charges filed by a woman who is currently being held in a federal prison? Jimmy what those cops did was illegal." Vance explained.

"So Breena was taken to jail for no reason? And I could have prevented it?!" Jimmy cried.

"Unfortunately yes, that being said I do not fault you for this. You are exhausted those bags under your eyes are huge and Gibbs said that you were the one who did most of the work with Tony." Vance explained.

"What do we do now?" Jimmy asked.

"You just sit tight. I am going to make some calls and arrange for Breena to be released." Vance explained.

"I should be doing it she's my wife." Jimmy commented.

"I am the director of a federal agency. If anyone gives me trouble I will take them down." Vance vowed.

* * *

For the time being Ziva and Tali would be staying with Gibbs. Ziva was hoping to get her own place but while Tony had left her a nice chunk of change. It was not enough to buy a house and care for two kids until she could work again. She had considered renting but rent was awfully expensive and there were so many restrictions on rental properties. Gibbs' place was rent free just chipping in for bills and any extras she may desire. Plus she had the advantage of a free round the clock baby-sitter and a shoulder to cry on. Which is what she needed most at the moment.

"Tali where is Pizza Cat?" Ziva asked.

"In the bag." Tali replied.

"What bag?" Ziva asked.

"Bye Bye Bag" Tali replied.

"Why is he in your suitcase? I took him out last night." Ziva questioned.

"So I don't forget him when we go bye bye again." Tali explained.

"Tali sweetie we are not going bye bye again." Ziva said.

"I know but we will soon. First Israel and then the beach. We always leave." Tali explained.

"No baby girl we are going to live with Gibbs for a long time." Ziva assured.

"Promise?" Tali asked.

"Cross my heart." Ziva vowed.

"Good! I like Gibbs!" Tali cried.

"We all love Gibbs." Ziva replied.

* * *

Breena was hunched over in the back corner of her cell. She hated feeling this way. She hated feeling weak and afraid, but that is all she had felt since the incident with DiNozzo Senior. She was supposed to be starting therapy today but instead she was locked up in a prison cell. The door to her cell slid open and she buried her face in her arms. She was sure that something bad was about to happen.

"Breena!" A voice called.

"What?" Breena asked.

"You are free to go. This was all a mistake and I assure you that the officers involved are under suspension and will be subject to a through investigation." Vance announced.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Breena is free now but the Palmer's struggle is just beginning. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Cause and Effect

After being released from jail, Breena was immediately taken to the hospital to be checked out. She had no bleeding but fairly significant cramping and her obstetrician wanted her to be checked out immediately. She had warned that Breena would more than likely be admitted at least for overnight observation. Vance had come along to offer moral support for both of the Palmer's and Kayla had come to pick up Victoria. The Palmer's were now sitting in Breena's room waiting for the on call obstetrician to come and preform an emergency ultrasound. This was not the way that the Palmer's had envisioned the first ultrasound but at this point all that mattered was that it was not the last ultrasound. Breena had barely spoken since being released. The experience had traumatized further to the point where Jimmy was terrified for her long term mental health. Jimmy tightly held his wife's hand wishing that he could take away some of her pain.

"I can't take this waiting anymore." Breena admitted.

"I know" Jimmy agreed.

"What if we lost our baby? I love Victoria but I was so excited. Especially since I found out when Tony was so sick. I told him and he was so excited. Said that our kids could grow up together. Now I may have lost the baby." Breena questioned.

"I won't be easy but we will get through together. We have each other and Victoria still depends on us so much. We will cope." Jimmy assured.

"Why would she do this to us?! I thought that she was your friend!" Breena cried.

"Because she isn't my friend. I thought she was but she is just a bitch and not worth our time. She didn't care about me, Tony, or anybody just herself." Jimmy explained.

"And Senior" Breena scoffed.

* * *

The Palmer's unborn baby had survived the attack but it was far from out of the woods. As expected Breena would be spending at least that night in the hospital. After her release she would be on total bed-rest until the third trimester. If she made it that long. Vance had run by the Palmer's hose to grab an overnight bag for Jimmy. He had also agreed to keep Victoria overnight. Breena had fallen into a fitful sleep. Jimmy sat beside her trying to keep his own fear inside. He had no idea how he was going to cope the next few months, how the family would get by. Breena could not get out of bed and would require round the clock care. Breena's insurance would only cover nursing for eight hours a day. Jimmy could work but the rest of his time would be devoted to Breena's care. If the nurse called in sick they were without help. Meaning that Jimmy would have to miss a day of work. He wondered how he would balance work, managing the house, and caring for Breena and Tori. Ed would help when he could but he was no spring chicken and was taking on Breena's duties along with managing the funeral home. It broke Jimmy's heart to think that things were the way they were. Tony was dead, Abby had betrayed them, the team was in shambles, and now Breena was facing a challenging pregnancy. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

* * *

It was strange for McGee to be back home. To no longer be the shoulder to cry on. To be the strong one supporting the fragile remnants of Team Gibbs. He had taken charge in Florida, with Tony dead and Gibbs falling apart. Now he was back to his old life of just being McGeek. Once up on a time that was no big deal. He actually liked being the team's resident geek but that was before everything went to hell. Before Tony died leaving a giant crater in his wake. Losing his partner and brother was the worst pain he had ever felt and he would do anything to fill the void. Delilah worried that he was heading for breakdown. If he did not slow down but, in reality tending to the others was the only thing holding him together. When he wasn't helping Gibbs set up a nursery for baby Tony or consoling Ziva. He was so distraught that he could barely move. It took all he had to pull himself out of bed in the mornings. He was lost and desperate. He wanted desperately to have somebody to talk to but there was nobody. Ironically the only person he could talk to at a time like this was Tony and Tony was not exactly around to talk to. At least not physically.

"Dammit Tony! I miss you so much. You were my partner, my brother, my best friend. I know that I will see you again one day but it's not the same. I want you here with me, now." McGee pleaded.

* * *

Leon Vance sat alone in his darkening office. His day was bad enough dealing with everything that was going on with the Palmer's. Things had been made worse when he swung by his office. He had just wanted to check his messages and check in on things. He had no counted on having to deal with any bullshit. Well that had changed when he pressed play on the answering machine. He had one message and it had changed everything. He had heard words that he had never in a million years dreamed he would hear and now he was forced to make a call he had never wanted to make. He heard a knocking on his door and knew that he had arrived.

"Come in, Dr. Mallard." Vance called.

* * *

Ducky stepped into the director's office. He had no idea what this meeting about but he suspected it was to meet with the newest candidate to be Mr. Palmer's replacement. He did not understand why the young man had felt necessary to leave. They all missed Anthony, so why would he be leaving the family who understood his grief? Was all of this because of Abigail? Good Lord the girl had made a mistake. Why could Mr. Palmer not accept that?

"Sit down" Vance ordered.

"Where is he?" Ducky asked.

"Where is who?" Vance asked.

"Mr. Palmer's replacement." Ducky replied.

"We are still looking for a replacement for Jimmy Palmer. That is not the reason I called you in this evening." Vance explained.

"Well then what is going on. I just had my performance review and I have made no requests." Ducky questioned.

"Dr. Mallard this is not easy for me to tell you but I received a call from Dr. Long the Medical Examiner who preformed Agent DiNozzo's autopsy in Miami." Vance started.

"Oh dear were my fears confirmed. Was Anthony murdered?" Ducky questioned.

"In the sense that DiNozzo Senior shot at him and caused his tumor to rupture his heart, yes but that is what we already knew." Vance explained.

"Well then what on Earth is going on?" Ducky asked.

"Dr. Long told me that you called him and accused him of falsifying reports. That you threatened to have him removed from his position and arrested." Vance explained.

"Well of course he is lying. Why else would he claim that Anthony's cancer had spread so quickly? I have seen his type of cancer and it does not spread near as fast as they were claiming!" Ducky snapped.

"You know as well as I do that no two cancers are the same. Tony died of cancer plain and simple. There is nothing fishy about it." Vance explained.

"Then why on Earth did you call me in here?" Ducky questioned.

"I am sorry Dr. Mallard but I am going to have to let you go." Vance apologized.

* * *

 **A/N: Did Ducky learn anything from this incident? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Wide Awake

Gibbs shot upright in bed. He ran his hands over his sweat soaked face. He wondered if he would ever have a nightmare free night again. The nightmares had plagued him, ever since Tony died. He hated the constant feeling of suffocation and pain. That was all he had felt since Tony had left him. Before he knew it the tears were pouring down his cheeks and he was choking out violent sobs. He wondered how he had any tears left in his body. It seemed like all he did was cry since Tony died. He hated the pain and wished that it would just go away. He changed from his sweat soaked clothes into a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was early enough that he may as well just start his day. He wouldn't be sleeping anymore that night anyway. He stumbled down to the basement, careful not to wake Ziva or Tali. He studied his gun safe. First thing he did after returning from Florida, was put every weapon he owned in that safe, locked it up tight, and given McGee the key. The last thing Ziver needed was to find his corpse with his brains sprayed all over the basement, but that would feel so good right now. Except Tony would never forgive him if he took his own life.

"I miss ya like hell DiNozzo. I wish that it could have been me." Gibbs whispered into the darkness.

* * *

Ducky paced around the floor of his brownstone. He was beyond furious at Leon and everybody who remained at NCIS. How could they fire him? He was the best Medical Examiner NCIS ever had. That's what everybody had always told him. Yet now that he was an old man and not as on the ball as he had once been they threw him out like garbage. They said that it was not age discrimination but what other reason was there? Because he had questioned the ethics of a fellow Medical Examiner? Well excuse him for wanting to ensure that Anthony was getting the justice he deserved. Well if that agency saw those behaviors as wrong. Than clearly he was better off closing that chapter of his life.

* * *

Jimmy sat up alone on the dark hospital waiting room. He knew that there would be no sleep for him tonight. So far the newest Palmer was hanging on but Breena was in bad shape emotionally. There would be another ultrasound in the morning. Then ideally they would be sent home. Of course once Breena was home the real challenge would begin. He could take care of a pregnant woman on bed-rest but he was still scared to death. What if he did something wrong or he missed some major sign? What if something went wrong and he could not get them help in time? Maybe it would be better if Breena had to stay in the hospital the rest of her pregnancy but how would they afford that?

* * *

Fornell sat alone in his living room, his eyes fixed on the computer screen, completely shocked and devastated by what he had just read. He had been busy with work and Emily the past few weeks. He hadn't really had time to check Tony's GoFundMe page. Until two am that morning. He now sat completely dumbfounded and devastated. The initial story had said that Tony was terminal and that it would not be long, but this update was devastating. Tony had died on the floor of his room, with Ziva by his side. All this after suffering stroke and days of pain. Tobias ached for Jethro. He recalled how close they had been over the past few years. All they had been through together. The way he had helped him after Diane died. The way he saw it he owed it to Jethro. He just wished that the death Jethro was mourning, was anybody's but Tony's.

"Dad what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Tony died" Fornell sobbed.

"Oh no when?" Emily asked.

"About a week and a half ago. He had been sick and he was in so much pain but still." Fornell sobbed.

"He was such a nice guy. I loved him so much." Emily sobbed.

"Me too" Fornell agreed.

"Did it say anything about a funeral? How is Gibbs holding up?" Emily asked.

"They said to email McGee for details on the funeral but it doesn't say anything about Gibbs." Fornell explained.

"Call him" Emily insisted.

"I will in the morning." Fornell assured.

* * *

Ziva gently rubbed her growing stomach. Just three and a half more months and she would have her precious son in her arms. She loved him already and could not wait to have him with her. She prayed that he would look and be just like Tony. She would give anything for Tony to be able to hold him. Well almost anything. She felt a soft kick and could not help but smile. Tony Jackson would be instantly loved by all. He would heal the broken hearts that Tony had left behind.

"Ima no sleep?" Tali asked.

"I am just a little restless is all." Ziva replied.

"Ima miss Abba?" Tali asked.

"Very much" Ziva replied.

"When Abba coming back? I miss him too." Tali asked.

"Oh Tali I am so sorry but your Abba is never coming back." Ziva sobbed.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"He was bad sick like your Aunt Nettie and had to go to heaven but he loved you very much. Just like Nettie did." Ziva explained.

* * *

Abby peaked out the bars of her cell. The night guard was just a few feet away but just about everybody else was asleep. She grabbed the Mountain Dew can from behind her toilet, carefully popped it open, and poured it out all over her crotch and down her legs. She tossed it to the back of the cell and hobbled over to the center of the cell, before positioning herself on the ground.

"Oh! Ah! OW! HELP!" Abby cried out, feigning pain.

"What's wrong?!" The guard asked racing over to her cell.

"I don't know I just have these horrible cramps. I thought I had to use the bathroom so I woke up and I guess I didn't make it but the cramps won't stop!" Abby cried.

"Oh honey your water broke. I am calling for an ambulance." The guard replied.

* * *

 **A/N: This may be Abby's cruelest trick yet. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Confidant

An ambulance was called and Abby was rushed to the hospital. When she was alone in her room she could not help but smile. She loved how everything was working out for her. Even after they cleared her for premature labor, surely they would keep her for observation and then she would be off on medical leave. Then it was just a matter of holding off until her trial. Surely the jury would take pity on her. She had lost her husband, the father of her son and then she had faced pregnancy complications. They would be putty in her hands. Now if she could see to it that Breena were convicted and Ziva were made to fall from grace. Before long she would have Tony's money and she would be free to go anywhere she wanted. She would probably go home to Louisiana. Unless Bishop was able to get off as well. Then they would more than likely start over again in Bishop's home state of Oklahoma. Together they would raise little Anthony. Ducky had agreed to help as well but he wanted to remain in DC. Because it was too rough to start over again at his age. He would visit regularly and send money too. The door to her room opened and she quickly changed her expression from glee to one of great sorrow.

"I lost my baby didn't I?" Abby asked.

"Actually your baby is just fine. I can't explain your cramping but the liquid was just Mountain Dew. We will let you rest for a bit and then we will send you back to another ward." Dr. Ramirez explained.

"Other ward? What other ward?" Abby asked.

"The psychiatric ward we believe that you are having some sort of breakdown and that is what caused you to stage pregnancy complications." Dr. Ramirez explained.

"No! I am not crazy! My baby is dying!" Abby cried.

"We have security footage of you spilling soda on yourself." Dr. Ramirez explained.

"Please! I am widowed and I just want to be free! Please I just want to raise my son!" Abby cried.

"Actually Mrs. DiNozzo after your stay you will undergo a psychiatric evaluation and if you do not pass you will be dismissed from your charges." Dr. Ramirez explained.

"Really?" Abby remarked.

"Yes" Dr. Ramirez replied.

"Good to know." Abby replied.

* * *

Tobias Fornell pulled into his Gibbs' driveway. This was his first time seeing his friend since before Tony died. He had seen Jethro at the grocery store a few weeks prior and he had told him that Tony was awaiting some medical tests. He had called him a few days later but got no response. Then Emily found that page and days later he was gone. It had all happened so unfairly fast. Emily had wanted to come but he had quickly told her no. He had no idea how Jethro was doing and the last thing he wanted was for Jethro to blow at Emily or for her to see him in a drunken stupor. He got out of the car and knocked on the door. Moments later the door slowly opened. Jethro was standing on the other side; his hair was a mess, his facial hair was scruffy, he had bags under his red and puffy eyes. He had also lost a noticeable amount of weight. He wore a pair of worn out sweats and he could barely stand. At first Tobias thought that he was drunk but he quickly realized that he was in fact sober. For a long time he just stood there trying to comprehend what was happening, maybe even trying to remember who exactly he was.

"Tobias?" Gibbs finally called.

"Jethro are you alright?" Fornell asked.

"Tony's dead" Gibbs croaked.

"I heard" Fornell replied.

"Tony's dead, Abby betrayed us, Ziver is back but she has Tony's daughter and she is carrying his son. Everything is wrong. I don't know what to do." Gibbs explained.

"Let's go down to the basement and talk about it." Fornell suggested.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked with Fornell down to the basement. Trying his hardest to hide his embarrassment. He hated that his friend was seeing him like this, he hated that he had sunk this low. He took a seat on the bench and Tobais sat on the steps. He nervously scratched his fingers over the wooden table, sawdust scraped off the table and collected under his finger nails. He looked back up at Tobias and for a moment he saw Tony sitting there. He started to speak but quickly shut his mouth when he saw that it was just Tobias. His chest tightened and his eyes began to sting. He tried his best to fight it but it was no use. Seconds later the tears were falling from his eyes and the sobs were racking his body.

"Jethro are you alright?" Fornell asked.

"No I...I just miss him so much. Everything is so bad right now. This pain just won't go away I hate it. It just won't go away." Gibbs sobbed.

"It's not supposed to go away." Fornell replied.

"I am just so sick of losing people. Tony was not supposed to leave us. He was supposed to bury all of us." Gibbs explained.

"He didn't leave you. He is still very much a part of you." Fornell reminded.

"I know but he's not here! I can't talk to him anymore! I can't laugh with him! He won't ever hold his daughter again or even get to meet his son. He may be part of me but that doesn't change that he is not here." Gibbs explained.

"I know but Tony's spirit will always be with you. You will laugh at the memories you shared. He will watch Tali grow and see his son be born. He will watch them grow and be there for every moment of their lives. He will be the one who protects them when they run to close to the road or their driving home and that car is coming too fast." Fornell explained.

"He should be here physically." Gibbs sighed.

"Me too" Fornell agreed.

"I'm never going to be happy again." Gibbs admitted.

"You and I know that Tony would not want that." Fornell reminded.

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier." Gibbs replied.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Gibbs finally found somebody he could confide in. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. What You Want

Abby gently patted her now prominent baby bump and smirked. If she had known that getting out of prison were so easy, she would have done it days ago. Yes there would be ramifications to faking insanity but at least she would be free. Well she'd be free soon enough anyway. She would feign insanity, do her stint in the psych ward, and then she would be on her merry little way. Once little Anthony was born she would suddenly be cured and the doctors would chalk it up to her pregnancy. Then she would be free to raise her son in peace. Her problems were solved and now she had to do was get Bishop out and they would be golden.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. DiNozzo. I am Dr. Fernandez." Dr. Fernandez greeted.

"Oh please call me, Abby." Abby replied sweetly.

"How would you describe your current mental state?" Dr. Fernandez asked.

"I am seven months pregnant and my husband is dead. He was shot and killed by a woman I considered to be one of my closest friends." Abby explained.

"I am sorry to hear that." Dr. Fernandez apologized.

"Anthony! Anthony! Bring him back! ANNTHHOOONNNNYYY!" Abby cried.

"Are you alright, Abby?" Dr. Fernandez asked.

"I am fine. I am just summoning Anthony back from the dead." Abby explained.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Fernandez questioned.

"I am summoning my husband back. I have magical powers." Abby explained.

"Why didn't you bring him back already?" Dr. Fernandez asked.

"You have to wait or the spell goes all haywire." Abby explained.

"When did these powers start?" Dr. Fernandez asked.

"Years ago, my ex boss Gibbs and my ex friend Tony back years ago. Tony had the plague and died and Gibbs died in a bomb blast. To think they repaid me in such a cruel way." Abby explained.

"Mrs. DiNozzo do you really believe you have powers?" Dr. Fernandez asked.

"No! But what else am I supposed to do?! I already lost my husband and now my son is going to be taken away! All because I am jail for a crime I did not commit!" Abby cried.

"Mrs. DiNozzo I do not think you are insane." Dr. Fernandez commented.

"No! I do have visions! I do have powers! Please! Please! Let me go! Please!" Abby cried.

"I do however feel that you are far too vulnerable to be in prison. I am going to get in touch with your lawyer and petition for your release." Dr. Fernandez explained.

"Oh thank you! I am so grateful!" Abby cried.

* * *

Emily Fornell stepped through the front door, just as her dad was setting the table for dinner. She hung her purse on the hook and headed into the kitchen. She studied the look on her father's face as she sat down in her chair. He had a look of grief and pain on his face that she had prayed she would never see again. It was Mr. Gibbs who had pulled him out of his depression just last year. Ironically she had a feeling that Mr. Gibbs was the cause of his depression now.

"Did you go and see Gibbs today?" Emily asked.

"I did" Tobias replied.

"How's he holding up?" Emily asked.

"He's really bad off." Tobias replied.

"How bad?" Emily asked.

"He's lost a noticeable amount of weight already and he looks about thirty years older than last time I saw him. If I didn't no better I would think that he was sick himself." Tobias explained.

"Sounds like he needs professional help." Emily commented.

"He does but Jethro will never accept that." Tobias sighed.

"Maybe you can give him an intervention. Sort of like he did for you last year." Emily suggested.

"I don't know if I could be any help. Jethro knows the pain of losing a wife but I do not have any idea of the pain of losing a child." Tobias explained.

"That is true but you can at least be a friend to him. That is what he needs most right now." Emily explained.

"You are wise beyond your years but will you be able to handle staying on your own for a couple of days? I am going to take Jethro up to my condo in Tacoma Park for a few days. I will call every day and I can have Mrs. George check in on you." Tobias explained.

"I think I can handle it. If you promise to call." Emily replied.

"That's my girl now let's eat up. I made your favorite whole grain spaghetti in garden vegetable sauce with a side of Caesar salad, and garlic bread." Tobias replied.

"Nice" Emily replied, taking a large serving of spaghetti.

* * *

It was getting to be late and Ziva was alone. McGee had borrowed Tali to entertain the daughter of one of his Dungeons and Dragons teammates. She knew that her daughter needed to make friends outside of the family. The sooner the better. Still it was hard for her to be apart from her daughter. Even more so now that Tony was gone. Gibbs was home but he was down in the basement, blaring tragic country songs and pretending to be working on a project. The music and the tools were meant to drown out the sound of his tears and lull her into a false sense of security. As much as she was hurting her heart broke for Gibbs. She heard the front door open, followed by tiny feet running up the stairs and bigger feet chasing the smaller ones. Seconds later the door burst open and Tali came running in, followed by McGee.

"Ima!" Tali cried.

"Hello Tali. Was she good for you?" Ziva asked McGee.

"She was no trouble." McGee assured.

"You are back awful early." Ziva remarked.

"I figured I should get Tali into bed and besides Delilah and I have an appointment early tomorrow morning." McGee explained.

"Is she OK?" Ziva asked.

"She's fine I will explain more later. You just take care of yourself." McGee replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Fornell be able to bring Gibbs out of his depression? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Pills and Pleas

The night after his conversation with Tobias Fornell was the worst night Jethro had, had since Tony's death. He wasn't sure if it was because this was the first time he had really opened up about Tony or if he had just hit a wall. Not that it mattered, nothing really mattered anymore. Ziva and Tali were asleep and he was sitting on the floor of the basement with his head in his hands. He had two empty bottles of bourbon at his feet and a third partially empty bottle at his side. After weeks of borderline sobriety he had no idea how he was able to even sit up. Alcohol wasn't the best idea right now, not with how depressed he was. He had nearly spiraled out of control after losing his girls and never wanted to feel that way again. Yet here he was drinking himself into an oblivion and sobbing his eyes out. He was hoping that his talk with Tobias would make him feel better but it seemed that it had only made him feel worse. He was alone and he couldn't bear the pain any longer. The way he saw it his only way out was to end his life. His mind flashed to the leftover pain killers from his knee surgery. He had only used them as long as Ducky was babysitting him. He calculated the half full bottle with his body weight and decided that he had enough to end it all. Especially if he added a few of the sleeping pills that Dr. Taft had prescribed. The bourbon would seal the deal and by the time help arrived it would be too late. The idea was perfect. Until he remembered who would be finding his body. Ziver didn't need that and Tali certainly didn't. He had been the one who found his mother's body, he couldn't do that to sweet Tali. His hands shook as he withdrew his phone from his pocket. With no regard to the late hour he dialed McGee's number.

"Hello?"

"Mci tsss Gibbsss."

"Boss are you alright?"

"Nt yur biss nymre."

"OK fine Gibbs but are you alright? You are slurring your words."

"Nedd u to crme gt Ziver nd Tli."

"Get Ziva and Tali?"

"Yssss"

"Why are they OK? Is the baby OK?"

"Gunna ki mslf. Dn't wnt thm t fin me."

"Did you say that you are going to commit suicide?"

"Cn't nymre."

"Don't do anything until I get there."

*Long Silence*

"Boss are you OK?! GIBBS?!"

"Ready did"

"Already did what?"

"Pilsss brubon, ver."

* * *

McGee was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. Thinking that it was one of Delilah's friends from Dubai he was prepared to press the "Call Back Later!" option. Then he saw that it was Gibbs and he instantly knew that there was trouble. His fears were confirmed as soon as he heard his former boss' voice. His speech was slurred and filled with pain. Before the older man had a chance to reveal his plans. McGee was already getting dressed and rushing out the door. He was speeding down the highway breaking multiple traffic laws, when Gibbs confessed to swallowing a bottle of pills and polishing off what had to be at least his second bottle of bourbon. It was a shock, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the last person he expected to attempt suicide. Of course the world may as well have been knocked on it's axis and sent into reverse orbit, in the wake of Tony's death. As much as his heart was breaking it must be unbearable for Gibbs. He had always adored Tony like a son. At first it had bothered McGee. He felt jipped and angered that his boss was committing favoritism. Then he saw how Tony's life really was and he became more understanding. Gibbs had already lost one child and now Tony was gone too. Still it had seemed as if Gibbs were keeping it together relatively well but now it was clear that he was not. McGee hung up on Gibbs and dialed 911. Telling the operator about Gibbs' attempted suicide was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He arrived to Gibbs' house in record time and rushed down to the basement as fast as his legs would carry him. He quickly found the older man lying face down on the floor in a pile of his own vomit. Beside were three empty bottles of bourbon, one empty bottle of pills, and another half empty. It was worse than he could have imagined. He flipped Gibbs over and checked for a pulse he found one but it was weak, next he placed his hand under the older man's nose. Only a tiny puff of air came out but that was enough. The situation quickly grew hairy, when Gibbs' eyes rolled back in his head and he began convulsing in McGee's arms. The MIT grad could feel his heart racing in his chest. His dad had a seizure right before he died and Tony had, had several that last day, but this was more like his friend Ross. He had OD'd at a Spring Break college mixer and McGee had found him just like Gibbs. Everything was the same. Ross had a weak pulse and was barely breathing, then he convulsed, and then he died. In the arms of a clueless Freshman on a Medical track. McGee remembered just standing there with Ross' body and poor Clay who soon after quit school and moved to Europe. He couldn't go through this again and certainly not with Gibbs. The paramedics were nowhere in sight and McGee was too freaked out to drive. Having no other options he looked up to the heavens and tried his best to link himself to Tony's spirit.

"Tony I know that you are better off in heaven but I could really use you about now. Gibbs is really bad off. I guess you can tell that but he isn't the only one. Everything is so fucked up right now. I am trying to be strong but I am so weak. Who am I kidding I can't do this. You were always the strong one, the glue that held the team. Please just take one minute to help us. Because I can't do this. I really can't. Please you have eternity and we can't lose Gibbs. He's Gibbs. I mean I figured the two of you would bury all of us and then spend the rest of eternity arguing over who would last longer. God, Tony I miss you so much. We all do. Don't let us lose another family member. Our family is already shattered since you died. Please Tony just one second out of eternity, please." McGee pleaded.

* * *

Gibbs woke up in a haze of white. Not the heavenly glow they taught you about in Sunday School. It was just white and nothingness. This couldn't be heaven. Where were his parents, where were Jenny, Kate, and Mike, where were Shannon and Kelly? He saw a figure coming out of the whiteness, a person. Presumably the only other human for miles, light-years or whatever you would call it around here. It was his Senior Field Agent but not the sick shell of a man Tony had been in the end. It was the strong and robust man Tony had been before he got sick.

"Tony is that you? Where am I?" Gibbs asked.

"It's me and you are in well basically it's a holding cell. For people who aren't supposed to die just yet. I've been here a few times." Tony explained.

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to die yet? I swallowed a bottle of pills and drank three bottles of bourbon." Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah well I don't get to decide these things and even if I did I wouldn't let you go now." Tony explained.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because believe it or not people need you alive." Tony replied.

"Yeah and I needed you alive!" Gibbs snapped.

"You don't think I didn't know that! God even when you gave me permission to die I could tell that you didn't want me to go! God I didn't even want to die but I was so miserable in the end." Tony explained.

"So why the hell am I in this stupid cell?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I need to talk to you." Tony replied.

"About what?" Gibbs asked.

"You have been a total jackass lately! I miss you but you need to pull it together!" Tony cried.

"I just lost a child!" Gibbs cried.

"I know but you are not the only one who is in mourning! Everybody is. I am not asking you to act like nothing is wrong but you have to see that you are not the only one who is hurting. Ziva, McGee, Jimmy, Breena, Tali, Tori, even Vance are hurting right now. You guys need to lean on each other to power through but you seem to have forgotten that." Tony explained.

"So why am I the one hearing about it?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you are the patriarch of this crazy family. Now get back to Earth before Probie starts to cry. Oh and tell Jimmy not to put any of that sludgy health coffee in my American Pie coffee mug. Oh and not to let Tori or Breena see it!" Tony called.

"I can do that." Gibbs replied, before disappearing into the light.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Gibbs listen to Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Survival

The seconds had begun to feel like hours. McGee lowered his body, rested his head in his hands, lifted himself back up, snapped his head back, and checked his watch _2:45am_. Only seven minutes had passed since the last time he had checked. The paramedics had to revive Gibbs in the ambulance and he was currently in the process of getting his stomach pumped. Nobody could give McGee a straight answer as to whether Gibbs would survive or not. The substances in his body were extremely dangerous and he had consumed a deadly combination. If he did survive he could have permanent damage. McGee could not handle Gibbs being disabled or dead. He again was wishing that he was Tony. Tony could have talked Gibbs down before he did anything so stupid. He would be lucky if he could become half the agent that Tony was. His phone vibrated and knowing news was still a long way off. He stepped outside to answer.

"Hello?"

"Tim, where are you? I woke up to use the bathroom and you were gone."

"I'm at the hospital. Gibbs tried to commit suicide. He's in surgery and I won't know anything for a while."

"Oh Tim I am so sorry."

"Me too, I wish that I could have done something before all this happened."

"Don't beat yourself up, you didn't know what was happening."

"I should have watched him. I can't talk about this now. I will call you when I hear something."

"I'll call you when I get up if you don't call before then."

"Great"

* * *

McGee returned to his post in the waiting room. Part of him wished that he had contacted the team but he knew that would not be a good idea. The only person he could really talk to was Jimmy and he needed to be with Breena right now. It was surreal to think that the family had shrunk so significantly. It was just him, Ziva, Jimmy, and Vance. Maybe he should have gotten Delilah to come join him. No she was far too tired to drive right now and besides she had to work early.

"Agent McGee?" Dr. Jenkins called.

"How is he?" McGee asked.

"Agent Gibbs came through the surgery with flying colors, we think that we pumped his stomach just in time, and all of his scans were normal. He is resting right now and we are going to move him to psychiatric when he stabilizes." Dr. Jenkins explained.

"Psychiatric?" McGee asked.

"He is a threat to himself. He will be admitted for the mandatory seventy-two hour evolution." Dr. Jenkins explained.

"Gibbs isn't going to like that." McGee commented.

"I know but it's mandatory." Dr. Jenkins explained.

"When can I see him?" McGee asked.

"As soon as visiting hours start." Dr. Jenkins replied.

* * *

The Vance children were sound asleep in their rooms but Leon was wide awake. He stood alone in the room that had remained mostly untouched since Jackie's death. Even Kayla had remained out of her mother's sewing room/office area and that had once been her favorite place. The only change was the addition of the bed Leon had once shared with his wife. He just couldn't sleep in that bed anymore but his back would not allow him to sleep on the couch every night. He had bought a new bed about three months after Jackie died. Taking a deep breath he climbed onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. Nothing had been the same lately, not sense Agent DiNozzo got sick, and certainly not after he died. He could hear Jared crying a lot over the loss of his friend. It killed the director to know there was nothing he could do to help his son. He could comfort him and be there but he could not take the pain away. He could never take the pain away.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs awoke to the gentle beeping of a heart monitor. He could feel tubes wedged in his nose and tape was attached to his arm. He took one look around the hospital room and was instantly pissed off. He tried to removed the tubes and wires but did not have the strength. He groaned and then fell back asleep. He liked being asleep, at least he could be with Tony then. Even if it was just for a short while.

* * *

Ziva knew that something was very wrong when she woke up and discovered that she was alone. She stood in the doorway of the deserted basement, a look of concern plastered on her face. The basement reeked of bourbon and two empty pill bottles were scattered on the floor, no this couldn't be happening. Gibbs could not be this sick. He would never try to kill himself. Had he been successful? How would they cope if he had been successful. Hands shaking she dialed Gibbs' number, it went straight to voicemail.

" _Shalom Gibbs, it's Ziva. I was just calling to check in on you. You seemed pretty freaked out at dinner and now you are not home. I hope you are just out getting some air. If you are going to be out call me back. If not come talk to me when you get home."_

* * *

Jimmy placed Tori in her crib, mercifully he had finally gotten that girl to sleep. She had woken up crying three hours ago and seemingly nothing could sooth her. Now she was finally sleeping and Jimmy could finally get some sleep himself. The next few months were going to be exhausting; caring for Victoria and Breena pretty much entirely on his own. He tip-toed out of Victoria's room and into his own. Breena was fast asleep. Jimmy climbed into bed careful not to disturb his wife. He lifted up the sheets and checked to make sure that Breena was not bleeding.

"Jimmy what are you doing?" Breena asked.

"Just checking on you." Jimmy replied.

"I am fine." Breena assured.

"I know but I cannot take any chances." Jimmy yawned.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Gibbs is going to recover. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. New Roles

Ever since his conversation with Tony, Jethro had felt different. Not necessarily better but certainly not worse. He had some clarity that was for sure. He knew that Tony was better off in heaven, but he was better off on Earth. He was needed here, especially poor Ziver needed him. He had a definite sense of peace but there was still a great deal of heartache. In a way it was hard to know that Tony was better off dead. To know that he had to carry on after losing another child. Still he wasn't spiraling into sorrow like after Tony died nor was he in the rage he had been in since he lost his girls. He was just existing and he really had no idea how to handle that.

* * *

Ziva was sick with worry, McGee had just called her with the news. She could not believe that Gibbs had tried to take his own life. She knew he was struggling with the loss of Tony but she never expected him to attempt suicide. He was Gibbs, he was stronger than that. How could she have been so blind? What if he had been successful? What if he ended up succumbing to his injuries? She knew it was selfish but she could not survive without him. He was her father figure and her confidant. She was already raising these kids without Tony and that would be challenging and painful enough. How was she supposed to cope without Tony and without Gibbs? Those kids needed a strong male role model in their lives. Yes there was McGee, Jimmy, and Vance but they all had families of their own. Even if Kelly were alive, by now she would be a young woman maybe with a family of her own. Jared and Kayla were still young and Tori was just a baby, plus Breena had number two on the way. McGee and Delilah were bound to start a family soon.

"Ima?" Tali called.

"What is it Tateleh?" Ziva asked.

"Had a bad dream." Tali sniffed.

"Oh I am so sorry. What can I do?" Ziva asked.

"Want Gibbs" Tali sniffed.

"Gibbs isn't here." Ziva explained.

"Where is he?" Tali asked.

"He's in the hospital, he got sick." Ziva explained.

"Is he going to die like daddy?" Tali asked.

"No" Ziva assured.

"Good" Tali replied.

* * *

Following the doctors urges McGee went home to get some rest. They had assured him that Gibbs was just fine, only weak and tired. They also reminded him that he would not be able to see Gibbs for a few hours anyway. He was surprised but not surprised to see Delilah up waiting for him. She had been pretty exhausted but she was also empathetic to McGee's new life. He had realized that night that he really was the new Tony. He just thanked God that he was not the new Gibbs. He ended up collapsing onto the couch as soon as he got inside. Delilah wheeled over and pulled a blanket over him.

"Thank you" McGee yawned.

"How is he?" Delilah asked,

"He's pretty weak right now but they are expecting a full recovery." McGee explained.

"That's good." Delilah replied.

"Wake me up at eight thirty so I can go visit him." McGee yawned.

"That's only two hours away. Are you sure you are up for it?" Delilah asked.

"I don't want him to be alone to long and Ziva and Jimmy can't visit." McGee explained.

"Gibbs will be fine. You however are already taxing yourself too much. You will sleep as long as you need." Delilah insisted.

"But" McGee protested.

"Timothy Farragut McGee I am not going to raise our son on my own because you worked yourself to death!" Delilah snapped.

"What am I supposed to do? Tony is dead and Gibbs is sick!" McGee cried.

"Be there for your family but also worry about yourself." Delilah explained.

"I should have followed Tony's training better! He was so smart and could handle everything. For two years he worked for Gibbs and had a family in Israel. I will never be him." McGee sobbed.

"You will find your way and remember that Tony still has your six." Delilah explained.

"God I hope so." McGee replied, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Abby pulled into the apartment just as the sun was rising. She had been released from prison on the grounds of being to fragile for the institution, but had managed to avoid the psych ward because she wasn't actually unstable. Senior's lawyer had informed her that he still had a small apartment in New York. It was no luxury palace, but it was nice enough and would keep her and her son sheltered. There was a third bedroom for Bishop when she got out of prison. She had managed to get a great lawyer. A friend of Jake and her's from the NSA. Soon they would be reunited and make their own family. Gibbs and co. had turned on them but who needed those jerks anyway?

* * *

There was a small playground next to the field where Jared had soccer practice, and Director Vance thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get Tali and Tori out for a bit. Tori still needed somebody to be with her most of the time but Tali was more than ready to race around on her own. About half an hour in Tori needed a fresh diaper so he wrangled both girls into the bathroom. While he was changing Tori, Tali ran outside and headed back for the playground.

"Alright Tori nice and fresh, now let me make sure that Tali is dry and we can get back to play." Vance cooed, lifting Tori off the changing table.

"No Tali" Tori cooed.

"Don't be silly she's right behind... Oh no... no... no. TALI" Vance rambled.

* * *

Tali took off running towards the swings, they were her favorite things ever. Her daddy used to take her to the park back in Israel but he never would let her go to high. It was her mommy that would push her as high and as fast as the swing would go. Until she got pregnant, then she worried that Tali may go back and hit her in the stomach. So it was time for Tali to learn to pump her legs in the big girl swing. She loved that even more. She could pump while all her friends were still in the baby swing. She looked back and saw Mr. Vance chasing after her. She thought that it was just a game and started running faster towards the swings. Suddenly a big, scary man jumped out of the bushes and drug her towards a van. She kicked, punched, and bit the man. Fighting just like her mommy had taught her to but it was no use. The man shoved her into the back of the van, slammed the door behind her and sped off on his way. Mr. Vance through a rock at the van and it broke the window but that did not stop him. Even though she was only two and a half but even she knew that this was very, very bad.

* * *

 **A/N: Will somebody be able to rescue Tali in time? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Kidnapped

Leon Vance watched in horror as the van Tali had been dragged into sped out of sight. He could not believe that he had let her be kidnapped. He had worked a high risk job for many years and knew better than to just leave a kid. He should have made sure that Tali was holding onto his leg. That was the system he had with Kayla and Jared when they were younger. He really should have been able to prevent this. He was scared to death and he had no idea how he was going to explain this to Ziva. She was already so broken by the loss of Tony. How was he supposed to tell her that her daughter had been kidnapped? What if the end result was Tali's body? He could have done better, he could have done more. He should have kept her safe. It should have been him who was drug away instead of Tali. His hands shook as he dialed 911.

"This is NCIS Director Leon Vance. I would like to report the kidnapping of a two year old child from Liberty Park."

"The child's name is Tali David-DiNozzo, and she is two years old."

"About three feet tall, probably about thirty pounds, olive skin, shoulder length brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She speaks Hebrew."

"Thank you officer, yes I will stick around."

* * *

Tali knew that she was in deep trouble. Her Ima had warned her about kidnappers, telling her that there were bad people out there and she had to be prepared. Ima had also taught her how to get away from a kidnapper. She could not fight her way out of the man's hand but she knew how to get out of the car. She was supposed to kick the taillight out but the taillight was on the metal thing under the door. No way she could get to that. For a moment she thought that she was done for and then she remembered the broken window. She moved over to the door and waited until the van stopped. She grabbed the door handle and hoisted herself up, grabbing the broken window, and putting her feet onto the door handle. She was just about to jump out when the van started to move. Knowing that she would never breakout if she had to keep repeating the process she tightened her grip on the window, closed her eyes, and waited for the next stop. After what felt like a lifetime the van finally stopped again. She pulled herself out of the window, she was relieved to see a bar hanging over the door. She grabbed onto the bar but bad news the van started to move again. This time it was even longer before the van stopped. When it finally did she scampered across the roof and headed towards the windshield. That's when the man noticed her, she kicked with all her might and the windshield shattered the man's side was soon covered with glass. Tali ran down the hood and jumped out into the street, cars started to move. Remembering a similar scene from a movie she made herself as flat as possible and waited until there were no more cars. She then began to run with the traffic. Soon a car skidded to a halt right behind her, the door swung open, and a man in a uniform stepped out and approached her. He picked her up and carried her over to his car. She knew that the man was a cop and that most cops were good. She hoped that this was one of the good guys because she really needed help now.

"Is there a reason that you are running around in traffic young lady?" The officer asked.

"A bad man took me from the park." Tali replied.

"Is that so well what is your name young lady?" The officer asked.

"Tali David-DiNozzo" Tali replied.

"Hey chuck what's the name of that missing kid?" The officer called.

"Tali" Chuck replied.

"This girl is claiming to have been kidnapped from the park, says her name is Tali, and she fits the physical description." The first officer replied.

"Can she speak Hebrew?" Chuck asked.

"Ima, Abba, Shabbat, Shalom, At Lo Levad, Tateleh..." Tali listed.

"That's a check." The first officer replied.

"Put her in the back the car seats in the trunk, we'll take her to the hospital and get her checked out. Then we can run a DNA test and make sure we have the right kid." Chuck called.

"No time lets just call her parents in, they will know if it's her or not." The first officer replied.

"Good idea, now let's roll." Chuck called.

* * *

Tears were pouring down Ziva's cheeks, like two faucets at full force. Her baby girl could not have been kidnapped. It had to be some terrible mistake. She had taught Tali about kidnappers and how to defend herself but she never imagined that she would ever need that knowledge and certainly not at only two and a half years old. Who would take Tali and why? Ziva knew that Tali was a risk because of her and Tony's pasts but why had nobody called her threatening ransom. She still had Tony's phone set up because she could not bear to let go of that last part of him. She loved hearing his voice on the voicemail. He had recorded it when Tali was tiny and she could be heard cooing in the background, Tony was laughing. It was pure magic.

* * *

Dwayne Peters was livid, he could not believe he had been duped by a toddler. He was sure that a two year old would be an easy kill. He had already bought the box to mail her mother her head. Not like that slut would care. She had another baby inside her and based on what Abby said another wouldn't be far behind. Rumor has it that she was carrier for some genetic disorder and there were at least ten other David children in some cold institution somewhere. Abby had tried to free them but Ziva had threatened to bomb the entire building. Of course if Ziva really that evil then it made sense that girl was crafty. Of course she was bound to be stupid as well, so maybe she'd end up getting run over by a truck. Boy that would serve Ziva right. She had locked away and aborted her other children. She deserved anything that was thrown her way.

* * *

 **A/N: Tali would be capable of outsmarting a kidnapper at only two and a half years old. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. The Scary Lady

With Gibbs in the hospital, it was McGee who was staying with Ziva as they waited for news on Tali. The entire situation was surreal and emotional for the young man. Ziva had her head rested on his chest. The same way she used to sleep on Tony's chest. Except he wasn't Tony and he never would be. He had no romantic feelings for Ziva and never had. He would give anything to be able to make her feel the way, that Tony had made her feel. He yearned to be able to make her laugh and feel safe in any circumstance. He was the first to reach out to Ziva but they were nothing more than friends, not even best friends. Probably work friends at best. Tony had been her best friend and the love of her life. He had absolutely no romantic feelings for Ziva. He just wanted to make her feel loved and secure the way that Tony had. He just wanted her to feel OK but truth be told even Tony would have difficulty keeping her calm right now. Tali was missing and possibly in grave danger and Tony was dead. Her entire life had seemingly collapsed before her very eyes.

"I am here for you Ziva. I know I am not Tony and I am sorry but I am not Tony. I just want you to be OK. Just know that Tali is strong and she will be found safe soon." McGee assured.

"I can't go through this again." Ziva sobbed.

"I know this is bad with how close it is to Tony dying but you will not lose Tali. She is going to be just fine." McGee assured.

"God I wasn't even thinking about Tony. I mean he was the love of my life but I cannot lose a second child." Ziva sobbed.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"Tony and me dated for a long time. A lot longer than any of us let on. For a while we broke up and I dated Ray but we were off an on pretty much since he broke up with. We kept it professional at the office and Tony would make up stories about one night stands to keep Gibbs and the directors off our trail." Ziva explained.

"I had a feeling and Gibbs pretty much knew but he also knew that if you were working that hard to hide it, it was true love. If you had made it obvious we would know it was just a trust." McGee explained.

"Why did he never say anything?" Ziva asked.

"It was true love." McGee replied.

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me. His love was but we had a lot of heartbreak too. Heartbreak that was near impossible to hide." Ziva explained.

"You had miscarriages didn't you?" McGee asked.

"Yes four of them." Ziva replied.

"Oh Ziva" McGee gasped.

"The earliest one was at ten weeks. After that they were two at twelve weeks, and oh God McGee one died at twenty seven weeks. It was viable. There was this genetic problem. After we lost Rose they did tests and found that she had a rare genetic disorder. They told us it was a seventy five percent chance of any other children we had having the same disorder. We gave up after that but then I got pregnant with Tali. They could test us at the end of the first trimester. We agreed to wait until then before we gave up. If Tali had been positive we would have terminated the pregnancy. It was discovered that Tali had a twin and he was positive for the disorder but Tali was cleared. We made the risky decision to terminate our son to protect Tali. We were so relieved when I delivered Tali and it was confirmed that she was healthy and happy. We finally had a healthy baby but knew better than to take a chance. Tony got a vasectomy but it didn't take and that is how we got TJ. By some miracle he is healthy too but I am not going to relax until he is born. I am so scared that we will lose Tali and then it will come out that our son is sick. Then I will be alone!" Ziva explained.

"You are never alone and your son is perfect. You will see when he is born." McGee assured.

"What about Tali?" Ziva asked.

"She is alive and she will be back in your arms before you know it." McGee vowed.

* * *

Ziva felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Finally telling somebody about her children. She had loved each one of them as much as the last. Her heart shattered each time she was felt that blood and empty feeling. Giving birth to Tali was the greatest gift she had ever received and now that precious gift may be taken away forever. She was already petrified by the idea of it turning out that TJ really was sick. She wasn't Gibbs, she couldn't live without her entire family. Even with the weight being lifted she was still devastated by the idea of losing her baby girl and the memories of her first children. She broke down and sobbed into McGee's chest. She was so distraught that she did not even hear her phone ringing. It was not until McGee answered and shoved the device into her hand that she caught on.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Uh huh"

"Yes"

"Uh huh"

"I will be right there!"

* * *

Ziva practically drug McGee down the stairs and then the two of them were racing towards the hospital. Tali had been found alive by two police officers. She had some fairly severe cuts all over her body and many bruises but she was alive and mostly well, and thank God with no signs of sexual abuse. She seemed to be OK but the doctors warned that kids tended to have delayed reactions, and advised her to keep a close eye on her. Ziva knew that truth all too well and assured that she would watch her baby girl like a hawk. She now stood with McGee in Tali's hospital room. A police officer was on the bed with Tali trying to get her statement.

"Alright Tali I am Officer Tucker." Officer Tucker introduced.

"OK" Tali replied.

"I understand that you are two years old. That is awfully big." Officer Tucker replied.

"I am almost three and I am getting a baby brother soon." Tali explained.

"Aw a little brother that is so awesome. I have five little brothers and one little sister. I also have four big sisters and that was not so fun." Officer Tucker explained.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"Because my sisters were a set of four year old twins, three, and two when I was born. So they just loved to dress me up and cover me in makeup. Until I was two years old even my grandma thought I was a fifth girl." Officer Tucker explained.

"I won't do that to TJ. I don't like makeup." Tali replied.

"Oh so you are one of those natural beauty girls. I wish my daughters were like that. Well I love them but my wallet has that wish." Officer Tucker joked.

"I don't know what natural is but I don't like makeup because the scary lady wear's makeup." Tali replied.

"Scary lady? Is she the one who kidnapped you? Mr. Vance described a man." Officer Tucker commented.

"It was a man who took me. The scary lady knows my mommy and knew my daddy." Tali replied.

"What did she look like?" Officer Tucker asked.

"Tall, a lot of make up and scary clothes. She had black hair too. She looked like a vampire. I don't know how Abba was not afraid of her." Tali explained.

"So she just looked scary?" Officer Tucker asked.

"No she was mean too. She came into my room one night when daddy was sick, she told me that my mommy was bad and that she put all my siblings in a bad place. I know that is not true. My mommy is good and TJ isn't even here yet." Tali explained.

"Did you get that lady's name?" Officer Tucker asked.

"Abby" Tali replied.

"Well Tali I am very glad that you told me about Abby but I need to know about your kidnapper too. I don't want to overwhelm you but time is a factor." Officer Tucker explained.

"The man he was scary too. He was big and had a lot of scars on his arm and tattooed of naked ladies. He had thin gray hair and brown eyes. He had more scars on his face and a tattoo of a spider or some other big bug." Tali explained.

"What was he wearing?" Officer Tucker asked.

"A white tank top, old jeans, and brown shoes. Oh he had a beard too." Tali explained.

Did you get his name?" Officer Tucker asked.

"I think it was Dwayne." Tali replied.

"That is a great description, Tali. One of the best I have ever heard. I think you have the potential to be a detective when you get older."Officer Tucker commented.

"I wanna work for NCIS!" Tali cried.

"I bet you will." Officer Tucker replied.

"Are you going to put the bad guy and scary lady in jail?" Tali asked.

"Yes I am, thanks to you. You are very brave." Officer Tucker replied.

"I am just like my Abba. That's what Ima said." Tali replied, proudly.

* * *

 **A/N: Tali may have set Abby up for some serious jail time and Dwayne is getting locked up too. So that leaves her without a lawyer. More good news is McGee knowing the truth about Ziva's babies. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Rocked

Abby finally had exactly what she had wanted, her freedom. After taking a long nap she woke to begin her new life in New York. She had already begun to unpack the master bedroom and selected which room would be the nursery. The third room would be Bishop's. After a couple hours work she decided she had done enough. She turned on the TV in the living room and finally settled on a cable airing of "The Hand That Rocks The Cradle" she rubbed her belly and smirked. That would be a perfect way to take Ziva down. Claim that she was carrying a baby for McGee and Delilah and now had the intentions of killing Delilah. She probably had a hundred lies about Ziva's pregnancy but she would do anything to get her hands on that money. It was the money she deserved, the money that she had been promised by Senior. Of course at that time she was just going to pretend to be pregnant and alone. While Senior would feign financial troubles and his own medical problems. Of course Tony's cancer had changed things and they ended up having to go the route of Tony's will. Unfortunately for them Tony proved to be cold hearted in the end. Not even caring about his father or any of his friends. Until Dwayne came into the picture Abby was totally screwed. Dwayne was her saving grace. Together they had hatched the scam to kidnap Tali and murder her, placing the blame on Breena Palmer. According to the text she had received on her burn phone Tali had been taken. Now all that needed to be done was plant the evidence on Breena. Abby was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the burn phone ringing.

"She's gone"

"Tali's dead"

"No! She's gone! That little bitch escaped!"

"Did you at least get the evidence placed on Breena?"

"No! The damn police arrested me. Stupid pigs!"

"OK uh I will get some bail money together."

"I am being held without bond."

"I am coming down there. You just sit tight."

"Yeah of course. If I don't shoot these damn pigs first!"

"You are going to be fine. You are..."

"NO! GOD DAMMIT! IT WAS A JOKE! A GOD DAMMNED JOKE! FUCK YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIG!"

"Dwayne? Dwayne?! DWAYNE?!"

"Inmate Peters has been taken to solitary."

* * *

Tobias Fornell found concentrating to be just about impossible. He had woken to the news that Jethro had tried to commit suicide and just hours later little Tali DiNozzo was a missing person. She had since been found alive but the case was quite disturbing. Tali had been taken from the park and thrown into the back of a van. The girl had managed to break out of the van and was discovered by the police after running out into the street. She had gone on to give a near perfect description of her abductor and Dwayne was arrested at a routine traffic stop mere moments later. Unfortunately the case only got more disturbing from there. Tali described an incident in which Abby had broken into the Palmer's beach house and tried to convince her that Ziva was in the wrong. His desk phone rang and he yanked it off the cradle praying that he was about to hear good news for the first time all day.

"Hello?"

"Tobias you have to help me."

"Actually no I do not Abby. In fact you just gave me a direct line to arrest your ass."

"Arrest me? But why?"

"Well for one thing Dwayne Peters just gave you up as an accessory in the kidnapping of Tali DiNozzo and for another thing you broke into a private residence and verbally accosted Tali."

"No please don't believe those lies! Dwayne only took Tali because he found her alone at the park. He looked and looked for an adult but nobody was around. His baby sister was murdered by a man after she was mistakenly left in the park. He was just triggered. As for me I was just trying to see Tony, Tali must have just had a nightmare."

"Abby she covered in blood in the middle of the highway and a gun was found in the back of the van."

"No it was an accident."

"That is no accident."

"Yeah you know something else that isn't an accident? When somebody cuts Emily's breaks."

"Did you just threaten my child?!"

"Spare me and release Dwayne or Emily gets it."

* * *

Ziva had not let her daughter out of her arms since bringing her home. Words could not express the joy she felt in knowing that her daughter was home safe. Leon had apologized profusely for allowing her to be kidnapped but Ziva knew that it was nobodies fault. Little kids took off in the blink of an eye and all it took was another second for something to go wrong. That is why she had taught Tali about stranger danger and self defense as soon as she could toddle. She had prayed that it would never be anything more than a mother's concern and a way to tire out a wild toddler, but today her fears had come true. By the grace of God, Tali had known exactly what to do in then some. Now the awful man had been taken into custody, there was a BOLO out for Abby, and Tali was once again safe.

"Ima! I'm hot!" Tali cried.

"I am sorry Tali. I am just so scared." Ziva explained.

"It's OK Ima, you taught me to protect myself." Tali assured.

"Just don't leave my sight until you are thirty." Ziva replied, releasing Tali from her grip.

"What about the potty?" Tali asked.

"OK fine you can potty on your own but you have to allow me the same luxury." Ziva replied.

"Ima" Tali laughed.

* * *

McGee stepped into Gibbs' living room and soon discovered Ziva sitting on the floor with Tali sitting on her lap. The little girl had been weighing heavily on her mind since the hospital. He had always known that Tony was a hell of a lot smarter than he let on and Tali had certainly gotten her father's smarts. He could practically hear Tony arguing that Tali had Ziva's brains. Ziva was brilliant too but Tony had always seemed to have a superior degree of intelligence. A gift that for whatever reason he hid.

"Shalom McGee" Ziva greeted.

"Ziva there is something that we need to discuss." McGee replied.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"It's Tali, she's brilliant." McGee replied.

"I know" Ziva replied.

"No I mean she is brilliant. She has a well above average intelligence for a two year old. How clearly she speaks, the details she remembers, I mean look at these blocks this castle is perfect. Did she write this?" McGee explained, picking up a near perfect drawing of Tony and Ziva the declared them Abba and Ima.

"Well yes but I helped her with the spelling." Ziva commented.

"Ziva this is amazing." McGee gasped.

"I don't get it, how can Tali be a genius? I am smart but I was still chewing on the rug at Tali's age. Does it have to be genetic?" Ziva questioned.

"Well sometimes a child just develops an above average IQ but in Tali's case I think that her brains came from Tony." McGee explained.

"I always suspected that Tony was playing dumb. I just wish that he could have seen how smart Tali was. Maybe that would have inspired him to be more open with his brilliance." Ziva explained.

"I always wondered why he played dumb. I just hope that it was not because of me." McGee commented.

"Gibbs said that he was like this before." Ziva remarked.

"God I miss him." McGee admitted.

"Me too, I see so much of him in Tali." Ziva replied.

"Me too" McGee replied.

"Is there a way to test her for being a genius?" Ziva asked.

"I can get in touch with my friend at John's Hopkins." McGee replied.

"No matter what she is a great kid." Ziva replied.

"She really is." McGee agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Abby pretty much screwed herself threatening Emily. As for Tali, is she really a genius? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. The Final Battle

Even though she had been found Tali DiNozzo's kidnapping, had become a major case for the FBI. Dwayne was presently awaiting transfer to a larger prison and had been confined to solitary. Extra precautions were being taken to ensure that he had been eliminated as a threat. It was Abby Scuito who had turned this incident into a major case. She had threatened the teenage daughter of FBI director Tobias Fornell. Though the call had been made on a burn phone. She had been dumb enough to hold onto her personal cellphone. Her last call on that phone had been made the previous night. It was an ignored call to Timothy McGee. The FBI had managed to track both phones to the same New York apartment. A BOLO had been placed listing Abby as dangerous and violent. Even if she had managed to destroy both phones and bolt. Her image was in the hands of every law enforcement official in the country from the heads of every major agency right on down to mall and truck stop security guards. No matter what she thought. Needless to say Abby would not be on the run very long. Especially since Tobias Fornell himself was the head agent on the which hunt. Emily Fornell under protection detail was sent to her aunt's house out in the country. Her car was toed to a nearby but undisclosed shop to be checked over.

* * *

Abby Scuito knew that she was in trouble. She hadn't meant to threaten Emily Fornell but Tobias was being such a jerk. How dare he threaten to bring her in? She hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe she had gone after Tali but who could blame her? Besides it's not like that girl would live a full life in Ziva's cruel grips. In either case she had no choice but to get out of here. She was relieved that she hadn't unpacked much but still a lot had to be left behind and she would have to at least halt the moving truck.

"I'm sorry son. It looks like we won't be living in this fancy apartment after all." Abby apologized.

* * *

Tobias Fornell slammed his fist into the now definitely broken hand-dryer. His daughter, his only child was in grave danger. He wanted desperately to be with her but he needed to take down that woman. He wished that he could say that he was surprised but he had never had the highest opinion of Abby. She had seemed off to him but, he was kind to her because Jethro liked her. He wondered how Jethro would handle this ordeal. He had always adored Abby as a second daughter. He could imagine how challenging this time must be for him.

"You good boss?" Daniels asked.

"If she kills my girl. I am going to kill her. I don't care if Jethro hates me." Fornell hissed.

"Under those circumstances I am sure that she would understand." Daniels assured.

"Jethro's always been quick to defend Abby and after losing Tony he is bound to be totally beyond logic." Fornell explained.

"But she's your child." Daniels reminded.

"Yeah and Tony was Jethro's son!" Fornell snapped.

"Boss" Daniels started.

"I'm sorry but between Emily and this morning. I am a raw nerve." Fornell explained.

"What happened this morning?" Daniels asked.

"I talked to Jethro yesterday and this morning I received word that he had attempted suicide. One of his own saved him just in time but he was seconds away from being too far gone. I had almost stayed with him but I really thought he was OK." Fornell explained.

"It wasn't your fault." Daniels assured.

* * *

Jethro wanted to say that dreaming about Tony had made him feel better, but it had not. The dream had given him a degree of peace and reminded him that he still had a lot to live for, but it did not make him feel right. His heart still ached, he was raw and numb. He had seen on the news about Tali's kidnapping and that made him feel even worse. If he had been there this would have never happened. His heartache only grew when Abby was listed as an accomplice. It had been made clear that she was bad news after the incident down in Florida, but he had never imagined anything like this. She had gone beyond any redemption. He would just as soon never see her again and he never thought that he would feel that way. Ducky was on the news now talking about Abby, claiming that she was the victim and that she hadn't meant to get caught up in the kidnapping. Dwayne had simply taken advantage of her, and how dare they treat a vulnerable lady in such a way?

"Oh Mr. Gibbs you do not need to be watching this!" A nurse cried rushing in and switching off the television.

"I would have found out anyway." Jethro sighed.

* * *

Abby raced through the parking garage. It was the New York PD who had first attempted to apprehend her. They had warned her that the FBI was on the way and she could either comply or be in for a world of trouble. She had taken off running and was hoping to make it back to DC. It would be Gibbs' cabin in the woods for her. No electricity, no water, no phone service, no way to track her. Far from the way she wanted to live but of course Ziva had to go crying her crocodile tears.

"GIVE IT UP ABBY! IT'S BEEN OVER!" A voice boomed.

"NO!" Abby cried.

* * *

After twenty-four hours of searching Tobias had finally found Abby heading towards Jethro's cabin out in the woods. It was now a hot pursuit on foot but there were men all over the woods looking for her. He could see the light of one of the old kerosene lamps that Jethro had kept in the cabin and knew that they were close. The cabin came into clear view. Tobias could make out the small crosses that Jethro had carved and placed for Shannon and Diane. Abby yanked the crosses from the ground, snapped them and flung the pieces at his face. That was when Tobias had enough. Abby swung the door to the cabin open and raced inside. Tobias had broken finger from the door but he managed to squeeze in behind her just in the nick of time. It was a tiny one room cabin with a pot in the corner for you know and a few other small pieces of furniture. Abby grabbed Jack's rifle and aimed it towards Tobias. He grabbed his device revolver and pointed it at Abby. She pulled the trigger but quickly found there were no bullets. Abby dropped the gun to the floor and raced to the corner. She grabbed the pot from the corner and flung it towards Tobias. The FBI agent tried to duck but the projectile moved a lot faster than he had anticipated. The pot hit him hard on the forehead and sent him crashing to the ground.

* * *

Abby raced over to where Tobias was lying. She couldn't find a pulse. Oh God she couldn't find a pulse. This was it. She was in trouble now. She had to cover her tracks. She raced towards the door of the cabin, knocking over the lamp on her way out. She would forge a suicide note later and leave it somewhere, where it would be found easily. She ran through the woods but lost her footing and stumbled over a root. She managed to catch herself but the baby still got jerked around. She started to run again, but her ankle was twisted and she couldn't go very far. It was not long before a cop grabbed her by her arm and drug her towards him. In that moment she felt a rush of water flow down her legs.

"Please my water just broke!" Abby pleaded.

"Yeah you've used that before." Daniels snapped.

"It's legit Daniels. Looks just like when my wife went into labor." Abel commented.

"We have an ambulance and fire truck coming for Tobias but we will just bring her into the hospital. She'll deliver and once the baby is born we will bring her to prison." Daniels explained.

* * *

Abby could not believe that this was happening. She didn't want to go to prison. She was already going to deliver two months early. Now she was going to leave her tiny preemie in the hospital to go prison. It wasn't her fault. All she had wanted to do was be with Tony. She twisted herself out of Daniels' grip and wrestled the gun from his hand. Abel fired his gun but it was too late. Abby had already shot herself square in the temple. The monster had finally been defeated but a major trail of destruction had been left in her wake.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen with Tobias? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. A Series of Twists and Turns

The events that had taken place in the woods were all over the news. It was a trying and on going story, with reports wandering all over the woods once the fire was out. Some journalists were giving sympathy to Abby, saying that she was a damaged soul. While others were appalled by her behavior and showed no sympathy. Knowing that she had acted out of pure greed. She knew what she was doing when she torched the cabin. She had wanted to get rid of any evidence. If Tobias was burned there would be no proof that she had knocked him unconscious. Meanwhile the fates of Tobias and Abby's baby boy remained up in the air. Tobias Fornell's fate was actually known but was kept from the media until his family had been informed and he was listed simply as an FBI Agent. Baby Scuito had been delivered emergency Cesarean Section but his condition had not yet been released.

* * *

Donald Mallard stepped into Monroe University's NICU. He was quickly shown to Baby Boy Scuito's crib. Overall the little boy was doing well but he was still born almost two months early and was having some minor issues with his breathing. He was on room drawn oxygen and was expected to be released within the next forty-eight hours. The Medical Examiner was able to pick the infant up out of his crib and hold him with ease. He was an adorable little guy who looked just like Abby. He bore almost no resemblance to Senior but the Medical Examiner knew that this child was of DiNozzo Senior's stock. The baby curled up close to him and cooed. The old man wondered who would raise this sweet little guy. Abby was dead and he himself was too old. There was Elanor but she was presently locked away. Thanks to his former mentee's lack of concern. He was sorry that Breena was having such a hard time but because of her overreaction. This child would grow up an orphan. Losing both parents before he was even born.

"Hello little man. I am your grandfather Ducky. Unfortunately I may not be able watch you grow up. You see there are some people out there who do not see our side. I am sorry to say that you have already lost your mother and your father. Sadly some people were so careless and had no regard for your or your future. If I can tell you one thing it is that your mother Abby and your father Anthony DiNozzo Senior loved you very much. So much so that your father gave his life and your mother lost all of her friend's. I love you as well and so does your Aunt Bishop. Now for your name. Your mother has chosen for your name to be Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo the third. Your father's eldest son was Junior but he was an unkind man. A man who thought only for himself. I just wish that I could have known before his death. I would have loved to have saved your parents. Well the nurse is giving me the signal. It is time for me to go." Ducky spoke.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs' gut was churning. He hadn't had a feeling this bad since the day Tony died. The feeling wasn't even this bad when Tali was kidnapped. He had tried to call McGee but the younger man was not answering. This only added to the feeling of dread. What if something had happened to Ziva or the baby? What if the kidnapper had come back for Tali and really hurt her this time? They said that Dwayne was in custody but people escaped from jail all the time. Filled with dread he kept calling McGee back. Until at long last the younger man finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"McGee"

"It's two am Boss."

"I've been trying to call you for hours. Where have you been?"

"Dealing with an incident."

"What sort of incident? Because my gut has been churning."

"Listen Boss it's been a long night. I will talk to you in the morning."

* * *

Tobias Fornell had been rushed to the hospital with grave injuries. He had bleeding in his brain and third and fourth degree burns on over ninety percent of his body. His burns were so severe that his own daughter could not even recognize him. He had lost all but two of his fingers and both of his legs. The fingers had burned right off and the legs had been severed when the cabin collapsed on him. The doctors knew that the only reason hadn't lost his arms was because he was too critical for surgery. Emily had been summoned and his living will had been reviewed. He had been pumped full of morphine and something to keep him in a drug induced coma. Now all anybody could do was sit and wait for him to pass. Everybody was praying for a quick passing. Because even with the morphine and other drugs. It was obvious that the FBI Agent was in a great deal of pain.

* * *

Emily Fornell sat at her father's bedside. He was in a small room just off of the ICU. It was referred to as a transitional room. Which Emily had soon learned was a fancy way of saying a dying room. Patients were brought here when it was clear that they would never survive but were too weak to be transferred home or to another facility. It was the room where family members would gather to say their final goodbyes to their loved ones. Unlike the other areas of the hospital, there were no restrictions on visitation. You could stay as long as you wanted and the room could filled to the maximum capacity. That was the room where Emily would remain until her father died.

"I love you, daddy." Emily whispered, stroking her father's head. She desperately wanted this to be a horrid nightmare. She was not ready to be an orphan.

* * *

Tobias Fornell left the world behind at four thirty-seven in the morning. With his daughter by his side. Emily knew right away that he was gone and when the nurse came in to shut off his machine, she found the teen lying on the floor in a heap. The nurse helped her stand and brought her to a bereavement room. Emily curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. She woke up just as the sun rose. She didn't even have time to question how she would get through her first day without her father. Before she noticed her little problem. She pulled herself up and made her way to the nurse's station down the hall.

"Excuse me" Emily called.

"May I help you?" The nurse who had helped her the night before asked.

"My water just broke." Emily whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter certainly had it's share of twists and turns. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Dreaded News

It had been a long time since McGee had dreaded a task this much. Come to think of it he had never dreaded a task this much. Having to call Delilah's parents after the attack and getting his wisdom teeth pulled were pleasant experiences compared to this ordeal. How was he supposed to tell Gibbs that Fornell was dead and Abby was the murderer? The retired Marine was still struggling to come back from the loss of Tony. McGee was sure that this blow would do him in. He would give anything to get out of this but, who else was there to tell? Ziva and Jimmy had enough to deal with, without having to drop a major bomb on somebody. Still McGee was grateful that he had taken Delilah's advice and waited until morning to break the news. At least that gave him a few hours to figure things out. He just prayed that Gibbs did not watch the news before he had the chance to get to the hospital. That was the last thing he needed and it's not like he could avoid it. The murder of the FBI director at the hands of a deranged and disgruntled NCIS Forensics Scientist. The story was all over the news and would dominate the headlines until the next major story broke. All too soon morning had arrived and with it came a new development. Emily Fornell was about to give birth. She was only seventeen years old and the baby was coming six weeks early. As painful as it was, McGee could put it off no longer. He stepped into Gibbs' room and saw the older man sitting up in bed gazing forlornly out the window.

"It's hard you know?" Jethro said once he noticed that he was not alone.

"What is?" McGee asked.

"I miss him more than I can explain but I know that he is better off not here." Jethro replied.

"I know the feeling but he wouldn't want us to be mourning and miserable for too long. Tony always hated it in when people were sad." McGee explained.

"I know" Jethro replied.

"This isn't going to be easy to say. Especially after what we were just dealing with, but I have some terrible news for you." McGee said.

"What now?" Jethro asked.

"Abby has been on the run since Dwayne ratted on her for being involved in Tali's kidnapping. Last night there was a confrontation in the woods. The FBI was after her. Fornell chased her into your cabin. She aimed your dad's rifle at him but it wasn't loaded. He tried to shoot her but she ran and grabbed a pot from the corner. She threw it at him and it hit him in the head. He was unconscious and she... she knocked over a lamp and set the cabin on fire." McGee explained.

"Is he Tobias OK?" Jethro asked.

"He had a severe concussion and burns on ninety eight percent of his body. The damage was too severe and he died early this morning. If he had lived it would be years of surgeries and rehab, and a lifetime of constant agony." McGee explained.

"No" Jethro sobbed.

"I am sorry." McGee apologized.

"What about Abby?" Jethro asked.

"She was apprehended by one of Fornell's men but her water broke. She did not want to spend her child's life in prison. So she blew her brains out." McGee explained.

"The baby? Is the baby OK?" Jethro asked.

"Anthony was born via emergency Cesarean Section last night and released from the NICU this morning." McGee explained.

"Who's taking care of him?" Jethro asked.

"Ducky and Bishop are the God parents. Ducky has custody at the moment, but Bishop will likely be awarded custody upon her release." McGee explained.

"Emily? How is Emily?" Jethro asked.

"She was with her father at the end and his naturally devastated." McGee replied.

"Her baby? How is her baby?" Jethro asked.

"You knew?" McGee asked.

"Tobias was going to raise the baby so Emily could finish school." Jethro explained.

"The last I heard she was in labor. I will call for an update but I don't know how much information they can release." McGee explained.

"He has to be OK. He just has to be." Jethro whispered.

* * *

It was a long and rough twelve hours of labor but by the evening Emily Fornell had delivered a son born almost two months early and having trouble breathing. He was facing at least one week in the NICU. Mercifully that damned infant had been released and Emily would not have to face him or his dreaded family. Emily looked down at her son who lay in an incubator a tube shoved down his little nose and a blue light treating his jaundice. It was purely terrifying to see him like this. Even though all the doctors, nurses, and parents had assured her that he looked a lot scarier than he was. She was also reminded that he was a hell of a lot better off than most of the other NICU infants. Some so small they barely looked human and others covered in IV's with tracheotomy's. It was not a sight that a seventeen year old or anyone for that matter should have to see. The baby's father was a college Freshman she had met the year before at a her job at Wendy's. He preyed on vulnerable girls and made up some sob story about his mother dying when he was young. By the time Emily found out he would say anything to get into a girl's pants it was too late. His parents hired a lawyer and threatened to sue Tobias for all he had if Emily went after their son for child support. Mercifully for Emily her father had agreed to adopt him and raise him as his own. Now all that was gone and she had no idea how she would cope as a single mother. The door to the NICU opened and the only man she wanted to see stepped through the door.

"Uncle Jethro!" Emily cried.

"Hi Emily and I am so sorry." Jethro greeted.

"Thank you" Emily replied.

"How's the little guy holding up?" Jethro asked.

"He is a lot more stable than last night. It was pretty touch and go the first few hours, but they still don't see us getting out of here in under a week." Emily explained.

"He's got Fornell gene's he will be out of here before you know it." Jethro assured.

"I hope so but him getting out of here is even more terrifying than him being in here. Don't get me wrong I want him to be healthy but I am not ready for this. With my dad gone I have no choice but to quit school and raise him on my own." Emily sobbed.

"You will do no such thing." Jethro argued.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? I can't put him up for adoption. He looks just like my dad. I need him." Emily cried.

"Years ago I promised your parents that if anything ever happened to them I would raise you as my own. You may stay with me until you head off to college or until you are on your feet as an adult, but your dad wanted you to go to college." Jethro explained.

"Are you sure? I mean I turn eighteen in four months." Emily reminded.

"You would always be your parents' baby and you will always be my baby." Jethro assured.

"What about him?" Emily asked.

"I will raise him as my own until he is an adult or until you are ready to care for him." Jethro replied.

"I want you to adopt him. By the time I can be the mother he deserves he will be bonded to you and it would be cruel to take him. I can have more children later on when I am older." Emily replied.

"If you are sure." Jethro replied.

"Positive" Emily replied.

"So does the little guy have a name?" Jethro asked.

"I have decided to name him Tobias Sterling. After my parents." Emily replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Naturally Gibbs stepped up to raise Emily and Little Tobias. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Getting What You Deserve

Little Tobias grew stronger with every day during his first week of life. He still had issues with his breathing and for that reason he remained in the NICU. However after six days he was deemed stable enough to be transitioned to the NICU's step down unit. The doctors were cautiously optimistic that he would be home within the next week but also warned that it could be up to two months. He looked a lot like Tobias with his round head, long ears, and the brownish tint to his newborn blue eyes. He didn't have much hair but he did have a few wispy patches of red on his soft scalp. Emily was released from the hospital two days after her son was born and had already enrolled herself in a teenage parent academic program. She was taking online courses for the first six to eight weeks and then would complete her Senior year in the brick and mortar school. Jethro was now dividing his time between the NICU with baby Tobias and his house with Ziva. He had the spare room set up as a nursery but was wanting to start over in a new home with his new son. Ziva was wanting to have her own place once Tony Jackson was born. He figured that she could have his place and he could find a new house.

* * *

Funeral services for the first Tobias Fornell were held eight days after his death. The autopsy had proven that there was nothing to be done for the FBI agent. His lungs were severely burned and it was found that the injury to his brain was far more severe than the doctor's had first anticipated. Due to the severity of Tobias' burns Jethro had opted to have his friend cremated. His body was still at the funeral home and in a way Jethro was grateful for that. Emily and him would have a private service to inter his ashes once they were returned. The public service was held at Saint Mark's Catholic Church at three o'clock in the afternoon. The sanctuary was packed with mourners. To the point where people were standing around in the gathering room and in the small lobby between the front entrance and the sanctuary. Most were crying especially when Jethro and Emily entered and took their seats in the front row. A few hymns were sung, prayers were said, and the minister read a few passages. Jethro stood and made his way to the pulpit.

"I knew Tobias for twenty years. Some of you know that things got pretty awkward for us not long after that but that is hardly appropriate for a funeral. In all seriousness Tobias was a wonderful man, a loving husband, and devoted father. As devoted as he was to his country and his duties to the FBI. He always put Emily and Diane first. He had a heart of gold and would give you the shirt off of his back. I can safely say that I miss him more than I can explain. I know that Emily misses him too but he lives on in his grandson Tobias Sterling. I also take comfort in knowing that he is reunited with Diane. They had one hell of a rough patch but their love was genuine. I know it is customary at these things to discuss a favorite memory. Well if we are being perfectly honest. I cannot pick a favorite memory. There were so many in all of the years we worked together. I just know that he could always make me laugh and was one of the few who kept me in line. I love you Tobias and I am sorry for all the times I made you drive. I'll drink a glass for you tonight." Jethro spoke, trying in vein to keep the tears from falling.

* * *

Abby was buried on the same day as Tobias. Her funeral was held at United Catholic Church at four in the afternoon but only a handful of mourners showed up for hers. Ducky was in that group and Bishop had been released for the service but they were the only two from NCIS. Besides them it was a few nuns and scattered people who refused to believe her story. Just like with Tobias' funeral prayers were said, passages read, and hymns were sung. Then it was time for the eulogy. Bishop was selected to give her eulogy. She made her way to the pulpit, a burly security guard followed her and stood close behind her with a stern look on his face. She blinked her eyes several times to influence tear production.

"Abby Scuito-DiNozzo was a kind and caring woman. She did not deserve to die the way that she did and her son did not deserve to lose both parents. All she wanted was to give her son the love that he deserved but more than that she just wanted to see Tony. Well she is with him now and they are cursing the monsters that kept them apart. I am sorry. This is too much." Bishop sobbed, feigning great grief.

* * *

It was in the late hours the night after Tobias Fornell's funeral. Ziva sat up in the darkness of her room, rubbing her growing stomach. She longed to hold her son in her arms. She could almost feel his soft baby skin and fluffy hair. She could smell that sweet smell and hear his gentle coos. Just three more months and he would be there and that day could not come fast enough. A sudden jolt surged through his body. She gasped and placed her hand on her belly. Just in time for the next jolt. This time she let out a small cry of happiness. By the third kick she was laughing and tears were falling from her eyes.

"Ima what's wrong?" Tali asked sitting up.

"Your brother is kicking me." Ziva replied.

"Kicking you? How is Tony kicking you?" Tali asked.

"As the baby grows he has less room and he will stretch out to make himself more comfortable. Just like you do sometimes." Ziva explained.

"So he's healthy?" Tali asked.

"Based on how hard he is kicking me. I would say that he is extremely healthy." Ziva replied.

"Does it hurt?" Tali asked.

"A little but I am glad." Ziva replied.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"Like I said he is healthy. Besides it's not that bad. Would you like to feel?" Ziva asked.

"Can I?" Tali questioned.

"Of course" Ziva replied, placing Tali's hands on her belly.

"He's strong." Tali giggled.

"Just like you and Abba." Ziva replied, kissing her daughter gently on the top of her head.

* * *

 **A/N: What a difference between Abby and Fornell's funeral's. They each got exactly what the deserved. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Relative Calm

It was exactly thirty days of improvements, setbacks, joy, worry, and one thankfully very brief moment of absolute terror. Before baby Tobias was finally deemed well enough to come home. There were a few restrictions but nothing too serious, and none of it mattered. All that mattered to Emily and Jethro was that he was coming home. Overall he was doing well but his immune system was still weak and his lungs weren't as strong as the doctor's would like. For those reasons they had to be careful taking him out in public. Mainly they had to make sure that nobody touched him without taking precautions and that they kept him away from anything that may agitate his lungs. While Jethro stayed at the hospital with his adoptive son. Emily had run to the store and stocked up on hand sanitizer, diapers, wipes, clothes, and toys. She had even printed out a sign that advised people not to touch him without permission. The hospital sent him home with a box of surgical masks in case he had to be brought to a hot-spot, and an oxygen tank just in case. Jethro had just finished filling out some paperwork and speaking with the nurses. He stepped into Tobias' room and found Emily sitting in the chair studying the masks and oxygen tank. A look of concern was etched on his face.

"You about ready?" Jethro asked.

"Just waiting for the discharge papers to be signed." Emily replied.

"I just signed them." Jethro replied.

"Are you sure he is ready?" Emily asked.

"They wouldn't be letting him go home if he weren't." Jethro reminded.

"But all this and we have to be so careful." Emily commented.

"You have to be careful with all newborns. That is one of the few things that hasn't changed since Kelly was born. I wish they'd had signs like this when Kelly was new. Shannon almost knocked a few people out for grabbing her and handling her. The sanitizer is nice too. That way if somebody just has to snuggle we don't have to find a bathroom." Jethro explained.

"I know but the masks and oxygen." Emily remarked.

"The masks are just for if we have to bring him into a waiting room full of sick kids and the oxygen is just a precaution. Better to have it on hand in case his levels drop. Help can't always arrive right away and being without oxygen even for a minute can do a lot of damage." Jethro assured.

"I feel like I failed him." Emily admitted.

"It's not your fault. Sometimes babies come early and trauma is a major trigger." Jethro explained.

"I never wanted this to happen. I love Tobias but I didn't want this." Emily sniffed.

"That boy was a scum and took advantage of you." Jethro replied.

"I should have known better." Emily sighed.

"Grief does crazy things to you. That's how I ended up married to your mom less than a year after Shannon and Kelly died." Jethro explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily questioned.

"I went from a wild but gentle and loving mother. To a bar hopping woman with a nose ring and spiked up hair. She never slowed down and she was always a heart breaker but she really grew up a lot when you came along." Jethro explained.

"My mom had a nose ring? I had to sign a contract to get my ears pierced." Emily laughed.

"Parenthood changes people." Jethro replied.

"Still a nose ring." Emily remarked.

"You know before me she was engaged to a man named Wild Thing and got banned from Denny's for riding a motor cycle in the dining area." Jethro explained.

"Seriously?" Emily laughed.

"Yep we got in a fight once. He knocked the shit out of me and then nearly wet himself when my dog tags fell out of my shorts and he found out I was a sniper." Jethro explained.

"What about my dad?" Emily asked.

"Well I always knew him as an FBI agent but I have seen college photos. He weighed about two hundred pounds, wore cargo shorts and a pink "Save the whales" t-shirt, and he used to wear an Afro. He was also once arrested for scalping Sinatra tickets dressed as Cagney from Cagney and Lacy. He would kill me if I told that story." Jethro explained.

"So I guess I take after my dad." Emily observed.

"Yes and both your parents thanked God every day for that." Jethro replied.

"I hope that Tobias takes after me." Emily sighed.

"He will be." Jethro assured.

* * *

Ziva studied herself in the mirror. She could finally fit into the maternity dress Tony had surprised her with back in Israel. It was red cotton and adorned with Stars of David in tiny gold sparkles. Her necklace hung off her chest. Her bump was growing well and so was sweet baby TJ. Of course being the son of Tony, TJ was breech. At her last appointment he had his arms hanging down like was riding a roller coaster.

"Ima!" Tali cried rushing into the room.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Timmy?" Ziva asked.

"He got me a comic!" Tali cried, holding up a Strawberry Shortcake comic-book.

"I will read it to you later." Ziva replied.

"Isn't TJ supposed to come today?" Tali asked.

"No not today. Where did you get that idea?" Ziva asked.

"Timmy said that the baby was coming home today." Tali replied.

"Oh no Tali that is not Tony. That is the baby that grandpa Jethro adopted." Ziva replied.

"So I don't get my brother?" Tali asked disappointed.

"Not yet but soon." Ziva replied.

"I can't wait." Tali replied.

"Don't go rushing time Tateleh." Ziva replied, pulling her daughter close.

* * *

Breena was now in the fourth month of her pregnancy and nearing the fifth. At their last ultrasound they were exited to discover that they were having twins; a boy and a girl. Both babies were doing well but Breena's body was still recovering. Once she made it to the third trimester she would be able to get around a little more. She would still be very limited but she would be able to take showers and walk around the house. They were looking to deliver the babies during the thirty-seventh week but the main goal was to get her to at least thirty-five. Ed had agreed to keep Tori until after the babies were born but would bring her by to spend time with her parents each day. After they had left for the day Jimmy and Breena were sitting on their bed, Breena had a baby name book and Jimmy had his tablet. They had decided that Breena would name the girl and Jimmy would name the boy.

"What about Harper Annalyse?" Breena suggested.

"Not Harper!" Jimmy cried.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Breena gasped.

"Annalyse is nice though." Jimmy replied.

"That's a definitely possibility. Do you have any ideas?" Breena asked.

"I have already made my decision." Jimmy replied.

"You did? What's your choice?" Breena asked.

"Donald Anthony" Jimmy replied.

"Donald Anthony Palmer, I love it. Actually we could do a cute theme and give them both a first name that starts with A and a first that starts with D." Breena commented.

"I like that." Jimmy replied.

"I can't wait to meet them." Breena replied.

"Me either" Jimmy agreed.

"I just hope that they are healthy." Breena commented.

"Me too" Jimmy agreed.

* * *

With Bishop facing a lengthy incarceration on charges of extortion, staging the kidnapping of a Federal Agent, and a nice list of lesser charges, and Ducky being deemed unfit to care for a child. Anthony DiNozzo the third was placed into the care of his uncle Sylvio. Silman as he was called by his associates was a near carbon copy of his brother. He was greedy and always going after money. For Silman it was a win-win. His newest wife Tiffanie had been wanting a baby and he wanted a son to carry on his name, but he also wanted Tiffanie to keep her body. Silman sat on the couch with his new son.

"Welcome to the family Anthony. I am sorry that your father had to die the way that he did. Your brother Tony was always a disgrace to the DiNozzo name. I am so glad your daddy got this second chance. He may not be here but I will see to it that you are raised correctly. All you have to do is keep that cute mug and help us get your brother's estate. After all that money is rightfully ours. I don't care what that Israeli psycho says." Silman explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are finally settling down but this isn't the last we will see of Silman. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Being There

Little Tobias was thriving in his new home. After being home only forty eight hours he had his new family wrapped around his little finger. Everybody adored him but his biggest fan was by far Tali. She loved the idea of having a baby in the house. She called him her practice brother. Jethro was taking to fatherhood far better than he had anticipated. He had come to adore having a tiny baby around to dote on. He had missed the first three months of Kelly's life and never imagined he would get the second chance. Sure he had Tali and TJ would be here soon but they were not his children. He could help raise them all he wanted but he would always be only their grandfather and not their father. He could be a positive male role model and father figure but Ziva was bound to find a new man eventually. When she did. He would take over the father figure role and Jethro would be demoted back to simply the grandfather.

"Good afternoon Gibbs!" Emily called stepping into the living room.

"Afternoon Emily. Did you get your assignments done for the day?" Jethro asked.

"All of the ones that are due today." Emily replied.

"Do you need me to look them over?" Jethro asked.

"No I'm good." Emily replied.

"Oh McGee is on assignment so I have to take Ziver to her appointment in about an hour. Are you good to take care of Tali and Tobias?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah it's fine. It's just kind of short notice." Emily remarked.

"I just got the call. I am sorry to ask you but there is nobody else I can turn to. I have lost a lot of friends in the past few months." Jethro explained.

"Oh right. I am sorry and I don't mind taking care of the kids." Emily replied.

* * *

Emily watched from the window as Jethro and Ziva left for Ziva's appointment. In a way she was jealous of Ziva. She realized just how terrible that sounded but she could not help how she felt. It wasn't that she was jealous that Tony was dead and she had just been abandoned. Her envy came from the fact that Ziva was able to raise her children on her own. Emily adored Tobias but she could never be what he deserved. For her motherhood had ended at giving birth. She was eternally grateful to Jethro for not only raising Tobias but also for giving her the opportunity to be a part of her son's life. Yes she would have a sisterly role as opposed to a motherly one but it was better than the ghost like void. That would have been if she had put him up for adoption to strangers. Even if she had gotten an open adoption she would never have a real role in her son's life. Even though it had only been a thirty three days. Life without little Tobias was not something she could even begin to imagine. Even though she was only his birth giver. He was still her world and that is why she had let Jethro raise him. Besides he deserved a second chance at being a father. He had always been like a second father to her and now he was the adoptive and only father to her baby boy. It was perfect in it's own bizarre and twisted way.

* * *

Ziva leaned back on the exam table and waited for the doctor to arrive. She loved being pregnant and treasured every minute of it. Especially knowing that little TJ would more likely than not be her last ever baby. She just was not going to miss all of these appointments and medical business. She just wanted TJ to be out and to prove that he was healthy. At that moment baby Tony kicked her hard in the ribs. She could not help but wince and grown from the pain.

"You alright?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah TJ was just kicking." Ziva replied.

"That was a big wince for a kick." Jethro observed.

"TJ has strong little legs and I thought that Tali's kicks were bad. Well they were nothing compared to this." Ziva explained.

"Can I feel for myself?" Jethro asked.

"Of course" Ziva replied.

* * *

Jethro placed his hand on Ziva's stomach. He felt movement and knew that it was TJ moving around inside of her. It was not long before he felt a powerful kick that sent jolt of pain through his hands. He had been home on leave around this stage in Shannon's pregnancy and he had no memories of Kelly kicking even close to that hard, and she was a strong little thing.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

"Fine" Jethro replied.

"What did I tell you?" Ziva asked.

"OK you are right. With legs like that I have a feeling that he will be walking early." Jethro commented.

"I hope not." Ziva sighed.

"Don't want your baby to grow up so fast?" Jethro guessed.

"Well of course not but also. He is so much like Tony already. Don't get me wrong I loved Tony. I am just not ready for a toddler Tony." Ziva explained.

"Well that will be here before you know it but don't fret you are not alone in all of this." Jethro assured.

"I know but everybody else has families of their own. I can't expect everything from them." Ziva explained.

"And you won't get everything from just one person. That is not how family works Ziver. Families help each other and divide up their time and energy to do so." Jethro explained.

"I wish that I could do more." Ziva commented.

"You will be able to but you first have to wait for things to slow down a bit." Jethro explained.

"I am taking too much." Ziva sniffed.

"No you are not. Look you were not around when Delilah got paralyzed but when that happened we rallied around McGee the way we are rallying around you now. When I got blown up and lost my memories you did it for me. When Leon lost Jackie we did it for him and there are countless other examples. My point is we have all needed a leg up at some point and each time the rest of our family has stepped up and helped the hurting party through. One day hopefully a long, long, long time from now you will return the favor." Jethro explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Naturally TJ is already showing Ziva's strength and Tony's passion for annoying Ziva. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Healing

In Jethro's mind baby Tobias had come into the world at the perfect time. He knew that Emily would argue that the timing was terrible. She was really having some issues with his birth and her father's death. He had got her seeing Dr. Cranston the week before but nothing ever happened overnight. He hated that the first Tobias was gone. He mourned for his friend but the child and Emily had been God sends for him. Between managing Emily's grief and postpartum struggles, and caring for the every need of baby Tobias. He did not have much time to get caught up in his own grief. He still had his moments where the magnitude of Tony's loss really got to him. There was at least moment every day where he just broke down crying. Sometimes it would be hearing somebody speaking to their boss, other times it would be a movie, or a song that came on the radio. Sometimes it was merely the sight of the now eight months pregnant Ziva and sweet little Tali. He knew from experience that he still had a long way to go before he could get through a day again. If he ever could but he was at least, at long last on the right path. For a long time there he had truly wanted to just give up. Now he had a family again and for the first time since Tony's death. He could answer honestly that he was actually doing OK.

* * *

The move was very close for Jethro, Tobias, and Emily. A buddy of his from the Marines was desperate to get rid of his parents house and sold it to him at a steal. So long as he agreed to cover the costs of any repairs the home may need. Aside from replacing the roof and wiring he could do just about everything himself. It was a nice three bedroom house with one bedroom downstairs and two rooms upstairs. There was also a detached garage in the backyard with a small apartment over top. The garage apartment was what had finally sold him on the house. It was perfect for Emily if she decided to stay at home during college. He would only charge her for part of the utility bills and incidentals.

"Do you like it?" Jethro asked as Emily and him stood in the apartment.

"It's pretty nice. I like the kitchenette." Emily replied.

"You know you will have full access to the main house. I just thought you'd appreciate the extra space and privacy." Jethro explained.

"Oh I know but it will be nice to not have to walk to the main house to cook." Emily clarified.

"Alright but I do want to see you." Jethro replied.

"Well of course you will see me. I will want to spend time with you and Tobias. This is like having the best of both worlds. I will have my own place but be with my son and god father." Emily replied.

"That's why I got this place." Jethro replied.

"Oh it sounds like the neighbors have kids. Maybe they will have one close to Tobias' age." Emily observed.

"I have to do some work over here tomorrow. I will talk to them." Jethro replied, hoping that Emily did not notice him staring at the pretty red head chasing the children around the adjacent yard.

* * *

Ziva sucked in her breath and looked at her watch. She had been called into the office of the lawyer who was in charge of Tony's will and, she was terrified that she was about to receive bad news. The last thing she needed was to lose the money Tony had left for her. Gibbs had given her his place but like with Emily he was charging her for utilities. Then there were all of her medical bills for the pregnancy and delivery. With two kids added on to everything.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mrs. DiNozzo." John, Tony's lawyer greeted.

"Is everything OK?" Ziva asked.

"Unfortunately we have we have small snafu with Tony's will." John replied.

"I am going to lose all the money? I know it is petty but I desperately need it. I don't know when I can get another job." Ziva explained.

"You are not going to lose the money but I just thought I would give you a heads up. The man who inherited custody of baby Anthony is after your money." John explained.

"He can't get it right?" Ziva asked.

"That would be impossible. Tony's will is iron clad. Honestly my family has been lawyers and handling wills. For as long as we have had wills and lawyers and have always have had impeccable wills. This makes ours look like pure trash. Tony has totally insured that his family is cared for." John explained.

"Then why did you call me down here?" Ziva asked.

"His name is Sylvio Franklin DiNozzo. He is the younger brother of Anthony DiNozzo Senior and Tony's uncle. This is him and his wife Tiffanie. They live in New York State and Silman as he likes to be called will likely approach you and request money. She was a prostitute and he is a known drug user. How he got custody is beyond me. Anyway be on the lookout." John explained.

"And your sure he cannot get any money?" Ziva asked.

"You and your children are the only relatives who were left any monetary benefits from the will. There was a loophole that DiNozzo Senior would be granted any money was if he were to present legitimate need for assistance. In which case the transaction would take place in a lawyers office and every penny was to be paid back over a set plan. He would have to make a legal case to delay or change the payment plan." John explained.

"You can protect me if he makes trouble?" Ziva asked.

"I have already informed his lawyer that Sil does not have a leg to stand on and if he tries anything it will go to court. If he tries to contact you contact me. If he approaches you or shows up to your home call the police immediately. It should be fine but I want to make sure that you are prepared and that I am looking out for you." John explained.

"Thank you" Ziva replied.

"Enjoy the rest of your day and I hope the rest of your pregnancy is as easy as possible and it is a smooth delivery." John replied.

"Thank you, I am not due for another three weeks but the doctor says that it could happen any time now." Ziva replied.

"Try to hang on as long as you can." John replied.

"Me too" Ziva replied.

* * *

Ziva returned to the waiting room and looked around for Tali. She was pleasantly surprised to see the child was sitting in the corner playing with one of the kiddie toys. The toddlers eyes lit up and she made a bee-line for her mother. Ziva embraced her daughter and gently guided her towards the door.

"Was she good?" Ziva asked.

"She was a little angel." The receptionist assured.

"Thank you" Ziva replied.

* * *

As Ziva and Tali stepped off the curb she felt a strong jolt of pain in her abdomen. She reached down and rubbed her stomach. After a moment the pain passed but returned no sooner than it had been gone. Again it passed after a few moments. She took a step and felt a gush of water rushing down her legs. There was no denying it. She was about to meet baby Tony Jackson.

"Ima did you wet your pants?" Tali asked.

"No Tali, you are about to be a big sister." Ziva explained, as another contraction washed over her body.

* * *

 **A/N: Could something happen between Jethro and the redhead next door? TJ will make his debut in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Welcome To The World

Ziva thought back to when she was laboring with Tali. She had been so filled with joy back then. Tony had shown up two days prior and the two of them had headed for the hospital together. It had been a challenging delivery but Ziva knew it could have been much worse. Things were so different now. She was alone in a parking lot with only Tali by her side and she was scared to death. The pain was almost unbearable and she had nobody to help her. She really was going to have to go through this all alone.

"Ima do you need help?" Tali asked, sweetly.

"Yes baby girl. I need you to go back inside and tell the receptionist lady that your mommy is in labor and needs a doctor." Ziva explained.

"OK!" Tali replied, scampering towards the door.

"Be careful in the parking lot!" Ziva called after her daughter.

* * *

Tali raced across the parking lot bursting with excitement. She could not wait to finally be able to meet her baby brother. She was going to love him so much. She could not wait to feel his soft skin and smell his hair. Just like she did with her adopted Uncle Tobias. Baby TJ would be even better, because he was going to look just like her Abba. She jumped up on the sidewalk and ran to the door. She pulled the door open and raced inside, pounding her hands on the secretary's desk until she finally got a response.

"Alright, alright hold your horses." The receptionist laughed.

"I need help now! Not horse advice!" Tali cried.

"Oh sweetie that is an expression. Now what seems to be the problem. Did you get separated from your mommy?" The receptionist asked.

"My Ima is in labor. She is having my baby brother right now!" Tali cried.

"What do you mean, right now?" The receptionist asked.

"She wet her pants and said the baby was coming!" Tali cried.

"You mean her water broke?" The receptionist asked.

"Whatever grown-ups call it. Just help!" Tali cried.

"OK take me to your mommy." The receptionist ordered.

"HURRY!" Tali cried.

* * *

Gibbs had just gotten Tobias fastened into his car-seat when he heard his phone ringing. When he saw that it was Bethesda calling his heart-rate shot up. His mind went back to the day they discovered Tony had cancer and to the night Tobias died. He looked at Emily who leaned against the front bumper, as she took photographs of her new home. His mind went to McGee and Delilah who had been acting strange lately and to the Palmer's struggling through Breena's pregnancy. Except Breena was at another hospital. His mind flashed to Ziva and his beautiful Tali. He knew that they had been out for the day. Had they been in an accident? Had something happened to Tali or to sweet baby TJ? Swallowing hard to hide his nervous. He pressed the small green phone on his keypad.

"Hello?"

"Jethro Gibbs?"

"You got him."

"We have you listed as the emergency contact for a Ziva David."

"Sounds about right."

"Everything is fine but Miss. David has gone into labor and has been asking for you. She is progressing quickly so I'd get here ASAP."

"Of course. I'll be right there."

* * *

McGee sat on his back porch. Delilah had gone to a support group for disabled pregnant woman and he was home alone. In just over three months they would be welcoming a daughter into their family. Her name was going to be Penelope Tonya McGee. The pregnancy was getting harder for the couple to hide and they knew they would have to spill the beans soon enough. Logically they knew that much but they were still scared to death. Delilah was at such a high risk for miscarriage and complications. So far everything was going great but that could change at any second. That is why McGee's heart dropped when his phone began ringing out of the blue. His heart eased when he saw that it was Gibbs calling him.

"Hello?"

"McGee it's Gibbs. Get to Bethesda right away. Ziver is in labor!"

"Wait isn't it still really early?"

"She's three weeks but they said she should be fine. Just get here. She wants her family."

"Yeah I just have to call Delilah and I will be right there."

* * *

Leaving Victoria was always hard on Jimmy. His daughter was far too young to understand why he was leaving her and why she had not see her mommy in so long. He could not wait until the baby was born and they could finally be a family again. The alternative was far too terrible to think about. Jimmy hugged his baby girl tightly and then rushed out of the house while Ed had her distracted by a baby doll. He had just climbed into the car when he heard his phone ringing. The panic hit him like a freight train. He was sure that this was the call he had been dreading. The call where he would learn that Breena had lost the baby or endured some other horrible complication. It was Gibbs calling him. That came as a relief but also left him with confusion. Gibbs and him had gotten closer over the past few months but still why would he be calling him right now? Gibbs was supposed to be showing Emily their new house. The fear did not subside. He had Gibbs listed as an emergency contact for Breena. Had they contacted Gibbs instead of him?

"Hello?"

"Jimmy I know that you are busy with Breena. I just wanted to let you know that Ziva is in labor."

"She is? Is everything alright?"

"So far so good but she still has a way to go."

"Great, I will visit when I can."

"Don't stress, kid. Ziver understands."

* * *

Unsurprisingly it was not long before, the time came for Ziva to push. Gibbs had arrived to the hospital and McGee was on the way. He had to first pick up a prescription for his grandmother. Jimmy would not becoming. Because he had to get to Breena. Tali was too young to be in the room and Tony. Tony was gone. Ziva yearned for her family but understood McGee and Jimmy's circumstances. At least Gibbs was here, so she was not totally alone. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about how alone she was. Knowingly Gibbs reached out and offered her his hand. She closed her eyes and squeezed. She pushed for what felt like hours but was really only about fifteen minutes or so. In the end she heard a shrill cry. The doctor started to cut the umbilical cord but Ziva instructed her to let Gibbs do it. Her surrogate father cut the cord. Then her precious son was dried off, measured, weighed, and placed into her arms. Lying in her arms was a perfectly molded, tiny Tony. He had Tony's curly brown hair, white skin, and tall forehead. TJ's eyes were blue but had a lovely greenish tint. She had gotten her only wish. Her son looked just like his father. TJ smiled and looked at her face.

"Good job, Ziver. He's beautiful." Gibbs commented.

"He's perfect." Ziva replied, tiredly.

"That he is, that he is." Gibbs agreed.

* * *

 **TJ is finally here and he meets the rest of his family in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Identical

Everybody had to catch their breath when they first laid eyes on baby TJ. Tony Jackson David-DiNozzo, was exactly identical to his father. Jethro had seen Tony's newborn photos, when he was cleaning out the SFA's apartment. It was uncanny. Tony had been a little larger than his son at birth. Measuring twenty-two inches and weighing eight pounds nine ounces. While baby TJ was only nineteen inches and weighed six pounds, seven ounces. Of course when you factored in that TJ was born three and a half weeks early and Tony had been born two and a half weeks late. Things were were slightly more evened out. TJ was a small baby but he was strong and happy, but most importantly he was happy. He was Tony's mini-me in every way. According to Ziva he even had Tony's incredible appetite. He had taken right to breast-feeding and Ziva found herself feeding him every hour on the hour. His appetite was so great that the doctors had suggested that she use formula to supplement. She had wanted to exclusively breast-feed the way she had with Tali, but would do whatever it took to keep little TJ healthy.

"He sure is cute and friendly." McGee commented, as he cradled the two day old in his arms.

"He really is." Ziva replied.

"He sure does look like Tony." Delilah commented.

"Tali has taken to calling him baby Abba." Ziva laughed.

"You certainly do make adorable babies." McGee commented.

"Tali may look like me but she is all Tony." Ziva replied, wistfully.

"Tony and you make adorable children." McGee corrected.

* * *

It killed Jimmy that he had not been able to see baby TJ yet. He had desperately wanted to go and Breena had assured him that everything would be OK. He had started out the door but had to speak with one of Breena's doctors. He remembered taking a seat in the arm chair by Breena's bed and speaking with the doctor. He ended up deciding to close his eyes for a few minutes. When he opened them it was pitch black outside and visiting hours at Bethesda had ended. He kissed Breena on the cheek and headed towards home. He heated up some leftovers for dinner and flipped on some bad old movie. He was half asleep on the couch. When he was hit by a cruel realization. He had wanted to name his son Donald Anthony. Anthony was fine but Donald. Donald was the name of one of the monsters who had nearly destroyed Breena. That was his level of sleep deprivation. He could not even remember the names of the people, who had nearly destroyed his family. At least now Breena would be able to name her son for her father, Edward Anthony. It certainly did have a nice ring to it, and while Jimmy did not always see eye to eye with his father in law. Well at least the name Edward did not put a bitter taste in his mouth. The way that the name Donald did.

* * *

For a time things were not as perfect as they seemed for Ziva David and sweet baby TJ. Early in the second day of TJ's life. One of the nurses had noticed that TJ's breathing seemed to be shallow and labored. A specialist was called and TJ was whisked away for tests. Jethro was with Ziva through the entire ordeal. He tightly gripped the hand of his surrogate daughter and put on his brave face. Hoping against hope, that Ziva would not look into his eyes. His blue eyes could not hide fear as well as they once had. Especially when it came to matters involving his last link to Tony. Grandparents were supposed to be the brave ones, while the parents freaked out. Well that may be the case in most situations but not when Jethro was still mourning for Tony.

"Oh Gibbs, I am so scared." Ziva confessed.

"TJ is a strong kid, just like his Abba. He will be just fine." Jethro assured.

"What if he has bad lungs? What if I lose him?" Ziva asked.

"You will not lose him. Preemies tend to have issues with breathing. It's only three weeks but TJ still came early. We had a similar scare with Kelly." Jethro explained.

"Tony's mom had lung cancer. I know that Tony got sick because of the plague but it can be genetic. That was a big worry for Tony." Ziva explained.

"TJ does not have lung cancer. He has no symptoms other than labored breathing. It is just a preemie complication and he is going to be just fine. You will see." Jethro explained.

"But what if he does?" Ziva asked.

"Than Tony will be looking out for him." Jethro assured.

* * *

Even though Dr. Brad Pitt was an adult specialist. He had agreed to take on TJ's case. He felt like he owed it to Tony to look after his child. TJ was currently in the NICU, while Dr. Pitt waited for the boy's test results. The child was on an oxygen tank and they were working hard to keep him off of the vent. Tests had been run and now the doctor was just waiting for the results. It was hard not to just scoop TJ up and run away with him. He was the cutest child that the doctor had ever seen. Brad was getting ready to head down to the NICU to check on TJ. When his door swung open and nurse Emma Ingram stepped inside carrying a folder.

"I have baby DiNozzo's test results." Emma announced.

"Let me see." Dr. Pitt replied.

"I think you will be very pleased." Emma replied, handing Brad the file folder.

* * *

Dr. Pitt opened the folder and began reading; he furrowed his brow and let out a sigh of relief. All of TJ's preliminary tests had come back normal. From here they would wait and see if his condition improved. If he remained stagnant or took a downturn. The child would be transferred to a children's hospital for further testing.

"Any updates on TJ's condition?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"I just spook with the head of the NICU. He is off oxygen and if he can maintain for twelve hours he will be released to the step-down unit for twenty four hours." Emma explained.

"So he's improved?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Greatly" Emma replied.

"Well my official diagnosis is that TJ is just like his father and enjoys scaring the hell out of the people he loves." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Sounds about right." Emma replied.

"Lets go tell his mother the good news." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Rest assured TJ is a healthy baby albeit just like his father. I will be ending this story after chapter twenty-five and the final chapter will be posted next Saturday or Sunday. New chapter will be out soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Trial

Rain pelted the window outside of the house Ziva shared with her two children. The day that Ziva had been dreading, had arrived. She had known that it was coming for months and Rachel Cranston had worked tiredly to help her emotionally prepare, but that did not make it any easier. Today was the day she had to testify in the trial of Elanor Bishop. Unlike with Abby and even Senior, she'd never had a relationship with Bishop. The blond analyst had come to the team months after Ziva departed for Israel and had already broken apart when she returned. Everybody assumed that would make it easier to testify but it was no different. Abby and Senior were gone and could not cause anymore pain in her life but Bishop was still alive and despised her. She knew that court rooms were ruled with an iron fist for the safety of it's occupants, but nobody could control her fears. She was dreading having to relive the loss of her beloved Tony. She was dreading reliving the grief and pain she had felt in those last days. The pain that was fueled by the betrayal of her former friends. A knock on the door interrupted the tranquil pitter-patter of the rain. Ziva set six month old TJ in his playpen and kissed now three year old Tali on the forehead. She grabbed her purse off the hook and swung the door open. Gibbs was standing on the other side with Emily Fornell by his side. Emily had seven month old Tobias Sterling balanced on her hip.

"Hi Ziva, where are the kids?" Emily asked.

"Hello Emily, they are in the living room." Ziva replied.

"Any special instructions?" Emily asked.

"TJ is going to take his formula in an hour and I have some baby foods for him in the kitchen. He just ate lunch. So he may not be hungry for a while. He is still napping off an on. Tali just had lunch and is only allowed water, orange juice, or milk the rest of the day. She had two glasses of Kool-Aide with lunch. Don't let her trick you. She is supposed to go down for her nap from two until four." Ziva explained.

"Alright anything else?" Emily asked.

"If Tali asks where we are. Tell her I am at a meeting. I am not ready to explain this to her." Ziva replied.

"Of course" Emily replied.

"Oh I almost forgot. We are trying potty-training out for Tali. She is doing very well with remembering to go potty but I would still put a pull-up on during her nap. She has trouble waking up in time." Ziva explained.

"Easy enough" Emily replied.

"Thank you so much for doing this." Ziva replied.

"It's no trouble, I love the children. Besides I need the extra money for college in the fall. I got a scholarship at Georgetown and am living at home but there are other expenses." Emily explained.

"Well I am more than happy to help you out. I am so proud of you and all you have overcome." Ziva replied.

"Thank you" Emily replied.

"We need to get going, Ziver." Gibbs called.

"Alright. Goodbye, Emily" Ziva called.

"Goodbye guys and good luck!" Emily called.

* * *

Never in a million years did, Jethro Gibbs imagine he would be in this situation. How could he even imagine having to testify against one of his own? The only reason he was not testifying against Abby, was because she had died months ago. His heart ached as he made his way down that long, overly lit hallway. Ziva was by his side, silent tears pouring down her cheeks. They turned into the assigned courtroom and took seats on the defendant's side. A shiver went down Jethro Gibbs' spine as a guard led Bishop into the room. The woman before him, was not the woman he remembered. Her hair was poorly cut to just below the shoulders and her face had aged about ten years since he had last seen her. Under her sleeve was a twisted green snake tattoo, she had several more tattoos on her arms and back, and a tear drop on her cheek. Jethro shuddered at the sight, knowing that she had taken a life. Moments later the judge entered and the trial began. Bishop's lawyer spoke first and then the lawyer who had represented Tony went. Jethro was called to the stand first. He patted Ziva on the shoulder and then made his way up front.

"You served as Elanor's boss for nearly three years. Did you ever notice unstable behavior in her before the events in Florida?" Judge Tucker asked.

"She was always strange but far from unstable or so I thought." Jethro replied.

* * *

Judge Tucker asked Gibbs a few more questions and then sent him back to his seat. A sick feeling washed over Ziva as she watched him return to his seat. She knew that it would not be long before her turn came. She was in no way ready to testify. She scrunched up in her seat, with the hope of disappearing. Judge Tucker called her to the stand. Taking one last deep breath, she slowly made her way up to the bench. She took a seat and looked out at the court room. It was official, there was no turning back now. She swallowed the bile in her throat and sucked in the air.

"Tell me about your interaction with Miss. Bishop." The judge instructed.

"We never actually interacted. We had one confrontation in Florida. I was walking with my daughter on the beach and she approached me. She told me that my daughter was a bastard and I was a whore. She said that I had robbed Abby and her unborn son, then she ran off. That was all. I know that she was involved in my daughter's kidnapping and that the shooting of my friend." Ziva explained.

"Timothy McGee?" Judge Tucker asked.

"Yes your honor." Ziva replied.

"Is there anything else?" Judge Tucker asked.

"Yes but I am not sure how related it is." Ziva replied.

"Go ahead" Judge Tucker replied.

"Abby Scuito was bipolar and according to Tony, she went off her meds a few months before he died. She received treatment under an assumed name." Ziva replied.

"Interesting" Judge Tucker replied.

"Really? It's relevant?" Ziva asked.

"I am afraid so. According to medical records, Dr. Mallard is suffering from dementia. We believe that Bishop was manipulating him and it would make sense that she manipulated Abby as well." Judge Tucker explained.

* * *

Jimmy Palmer sat on the floor of the nursery cradling his newborn twins in his arms. Breena had gone into early labor in the thirty second week. There had been a few scares but both babies fought hard and were released from the hospital on their original due date. The birth had been miserable for Breena. She had lost a great deal of blood and ended up losing her uterus. The couple was devastated but relieved that all three parties had come through the birth alive. Besides they could always adopt if they wanted more children.

"How are they?" Breena asked.

"They are doing great, how Tori?" Jimmy asked.

"I just got her down." Breena replied.

"Great" Jimmy replied.

"Can I hold Evelyn Annalyse?" Breena asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"I love their names Evelyn Annalyse and Edward Anthony, old fashioned and strong yet beautiful names. Perfect for our angels." Breena explained.

"Our lives are perfect now." Jimmy whispered.

* * *

The trial went on for two more hours, before the jury was sent to sequester. While they were gone. Ziva found herself resting her head on Gibbs' chest. She remembered all of those nights that she would rest her head on Tony's chest. She longed to hear his heart beat again and smell his sweet perfume again. She loved Gibbs but he was more of a father figure. His heart-beat just like Tony's but he smelled of sawdust instead of fine Italian perfume. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and Gibbs held her closer. It was not long before the jury returned.

"Do you have the verdict?" Judge Tucker asked.

"We do your honor. We find Elanor Bishop guilty on all counts." The foreman announced.

"Elanor Bishop, you are found guilty. On charges of accessories to kidnapping, murder of a federal agent, and attempted murder of another. Elder abuse and manipulation of two vulnerable individuals. Staging a kidnapping, planting false evidence, and extortion. I sentence you to fifty years in prison, no parole." Judge Tucker announced.

* * *

 **A/N: Bishop got more than she deserved. Next chapter will be the last and will be up this weekend. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Life Goes On

The rhythmic music filled the crowded theater. The ten other girls in the troop stood backstage and watched as Tali David preformed her solo. She moved to the music with near perfect grace. All too soon the music stopped and the other girls rejoined her on the stage. The audience struggled to keep attention on the other girls. It wasn't that they were horrible dancers but Tali's grace was rare, even in the thousands of of dollars for a cheap ticket shows preformed in the world's major cities. It was hard to believe she was just fifteen. It was even harder to believe that after this show was over. Instead of going out with her friends. She would be going to the cemetery to tell her Abba all about her big recital. The music stopped and the dancers were called to take their bow. Tali was given a chance to bow all on her own, having been the soloist. After her bow, Tali got off the stage and joined her family in the audience. Her Aunt Delilah was in the back of the room in the handicapped section but she would see her in the other room for refreshments. She first hugged her Uncle Timmy and cousins Penny and Johanna. She then hugged her Grandpa Gibbs, Grandma Charlotte, cousins Tammy, Jasper, Lara, and Parker. Her next hugs went to her Aunt Emily, Uncle, cousin, brother Tobias, Uncle Mack, cousins Teddy and Taylor. She kissed Emily's swollen stomach, her newest cousin Tristan/Tara Mae would be born any day now. Her Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Breena, Cousins Tori, Eddie, Evie, Juan, Zara were next in line. She was surprised to see that Delilah had rolled herself down through the crowd, her youngest cousin Sterling cheering as she rolled. She embraced Delilah and Sterling. Before moving on to her nuclear family. Her mom Ziva, Step-Dad Adrian, younger brother TJ, step-sister Cora, step-brother Aiden, and half siblings two year old twins Rivkah and Grayson.

"Oh Tateleh! You were wonderful!" Ziva cried.

"You are amazing." Adrian replied.

"Great job sis." TJ added.

"Absolutely amazing! I wish I could dance!" Cora cried.

"It was pretty nice, I guess." Aiden replied, he was ten and always trying to be cool.

"You pretty!" Rivkah cried.

"Dance good!" Grayson added.

"Thank you guys, it was amazing. I can't believe I got the solo." Tali replied.

"Well you earned it. Your Abba would be so proud." Ziva replied, wiping away a tear.

* * *

While her former family was watching Tali dance away at her recital. Elanor Bishop was rotting away in a federal prison. The past fifteen years had taken it's toll. Her hair was now gray and frayed, her skin ashen and pale, her eyes sunken with a permanent dark ring, she had more than doubled her weight. Her friends and family would never recognize her, if anybody ever cared to visit. She barely recognized herself in the rare moments where she looked in the mirror. Ducky had died from complications associated with dementia a mere six months after she was sent away. His last visit was three weeks before his death and he was her last visitor. She was allowed to attend Ducky's funeral but with the exception of a a hospital stay for double pneumonia, that was her last time out of the joint. She would be getting out soon but not for the reasons she had hoped. Her last physical had showed that she had breast cancer. She would be released on compassion leave. There would be no chemo or radiation. What was the point? If she beat the cancer she'd be sent back. At least the cancer would finally free her from both her literal and metaphorical prisons.

"Are you ready to go, Miss. Bishop? The guard asked, opening her cell.

"More than you know." Bishop replied, darkly.

* * *

In a cruel twist of irony, Anthony Dimitri Scuito-DiNozzo was buried only three rows and two graves away from his brother. Dimitri had been bounced around between the less than reputable members of the DiNozzo family. Before ending up in foster care at seven. The boy rarely lasted in a home longer than a week. Not because he was some damaged and unwanted boy, discarded to the universe like a piece of garbage. He took after his parents and was an insufferable brat. He was prone to violent temper tantrums and harassing any females he came into contact with. He came to his last foster home just a month after his tenth birthday. This was a particularly patient and accepting family and he was with them for a month. It was a cold and rainy night when he murdered his loving foster family. All because his little brother would not give him the remote. In his worst tantrum yet, he yanked a shelf off the wall, knocked his parents and foster siblings unconscious, nailed the doors and windows shut, poured gasoline around the house and yard and lit his home on fire. He was sentenced to life in prison but attacked the judge and was shot by police in the court room. Not a soul missed the young DiNozzo. Unlike his brother who was still and would forever be mourned.

* * *

Adrian had taken Cora and Aiden to Walmart to get rewards to celebrate that both had managed to make honor-roll in the second semester. Jethro and Tobias had taken the twins for the night. Allowing for Ziva, Tali, and TJ to have privacy at Tony's grave. TJ and Ziva hung back while Tali first approached the grave. She had taken the most beautiful flower from her bouquet and placed it on his headstone. Tali was only two when her father died but she remembered every detail of what time they had together. At seven years old she was diagnosed with a condition known as Hyperthymesia. The simple explanation, she remembered everything. Sometimes she hated her condition but times like this. When she wanted to see her father's face. It was the greatest gift she could imagine. She looked back at her family. TJ had wandered off to pay respects to his third grade teacher who had been killed in a car accident the year before, but Ziva had remained at her side. Her Ima had aged but was still as beautiful as when she was a small girl. Her hair was graying and her skin was wrinkled but still amazing. Her eyes were a bright as ever. They had returned to their former brightness when the twins were born and her new family was complete. Tali looked just like her mother but had her Abba's eyes and smile, TJ was a dead ringer for his father. In appearance and spirit; tall and athletic, tough yet loving. While she could perfectly remember his face at the time of his death. She yearned to know what he would look like now. If he would have gone gray or white, or if he would have went bald. If he would have put on weight and ended up getting glasses. Adrian was two years younger than her Abba had been. His hair was graying and he had put on a couple of pounds since he married Ziva five years prior. He wore horn rimmed glasses and the standard dad sweater and jeans combo. He was a huge dork but she loved him. Not as much as her Abba but she loved him. She wondered who her Abba would be now and she wished that he'd had a better end. Reaching out her hand she stroked the cool granite and felt the chiseled black letters and numbers. She loved her step-dad, step-siblings, and half siblings, but still she wished that her Abba was alive. She wished that he could see her now, that he could have reunited her fractured family. She hated Abby and Bishop for kidnapping her and trying to rob her family. She hated DiNozzo Senior for trying to kill her Ima and TJ. She had never met them but she hated them. Still she saw the pain in her family's eyes and wished that they had not been fractured. They had made peace with Ducky at the end but the rest had remained distanced and despised. For that reason she yearned for things to be different. By this point tears were falling onto the dark gray stone.

"I love you Abba, thank you for giving me life. We are all doing well. Gibbs still cries for you and so does Ima. I miss you but I am glad that you are free." Tali whispered.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it. Peace has finally been made with Tony's death, Bishop is unhappy but has no regrets for her actions, Anthony DiNozzo III was nothing but bad news and met a just end, Tali is a great kid, and Ziva found joy again. As did everybody else. I really could not think of a better way to end things. Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please drop one final review on your way out.**


End file.
